Elsa, A Frozen Tale
by Fieryeel
Summary: When Elsa reveals that she carries lingering regrets from her years of isolation, Anna sets out to get answers from the trolls. They soon discover that magic is feared for a reason... [Post-movie, Dark, Adventure, Light-Kristanna, Sisterly-fluff]
1. Chapter 1 - Reopened Wounds

**"I will be free."**

Rating: T

Characters: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff

Shipping: Kristanna (light)

Genre: Drama, Adventure, Dark, Post-movie

_When Elsa reveals that she carries lingering regrets from her years of isolation, Anna sets out to get answers from the trolls. They soon discover that magic is feared for a reason..._

**A/N: Reviews mean the world to me, so do leave some feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**~ Reopened Wounds ~**_

* * *

**You'll be fine, Elsa.**

Those were the fateful last words before tragedy struck, before she would be forever robbed of her parents' love.

The snow queen screwed her eyes shut as the wind howled, whipping hair against her face. It echoed the vortex within her.

Not a day has passed in these three years without her opening her eyes in the morning, wishing to see their faces smiling down. So what if she is the queen? Or that she has magic? She would surrender it all if it means getting her father and mother back.

"Elsa?"

Forcing a brave smile, she turned to face the one person in the world who shared her pain.

"I am fine, Anna."

Her sister's fingers closed around hers, so tightly that it hurt, as if fearing she could slip away at any moment; and Elsa reciprocated.

The morning sun peeked over the encompassing hills, exposing low-lying fog which gave the valley an ethereal appearance. It was sombre and fitting for the occasion.

They faced a pair of memorial stones. Identical in height and make, hewn from prized black-granite, with matching runes topped by the Arendelle crest of a crocus etched upon their surfaces. A worthy tribute, even if her parents bodies were not actually here.

Elsa gave a firm squeeze before letting go. She approached the right stone, taking time to appreciate the Futhark carvings, clammy lips mouthing every syllable.

_'Here lies Queen Idunn'_

She caressed the runes, eyes glistering with tears. Her beloved mother was no longer here to hold her, to love her, or to listen to her; but Elsa whispered to the stone all the same. Anna mirrored her with their father.

They did this every week. Initially, they narrated the events after the coronation; of how she conquered her fear and powers with Anna. Then they talked of how Arendelle had graciously accepted her as queen. Afterwards it was Kristoff's accomplishments; and then it was Sven's and Olaf's hilarious exploits.

They never ran out of stories. And they never stopped missing their parents. On quiet days like this when even the sky was cast in grey and the world itself fell mute... no bird chirped, no leaf rustled, Elsa would think too much, far too much about what could have been.

The snow queen glanced behind with misty eyes. Standing twenty paces away were familiar faces: Kristoff, Gerda, Kai, Sven, the guards, the servants, and the nobles; their heads lowered in mourning. Her heart swelled with pride. They never failed to show up. It was testament to their loyalty for their deceased king and queen; so beloved a pair of monarchs they were.

They switched places. Elsa now stood before her father's final resting place, her eyes riveted on the runes.

_'Here lies King Agdar'_

The pain stabbed even deeper. As a child, she knew from the heated arguments of her parents echoing through the castle walls late at night, from the pained look whenever he looked into her eyes, that he considered his inability to stem the tide of her escalating powers as his greatest failure.

If only he could know how well everything would turn out for his children.

"Papa… do you know? I haven't touched you or Mama since I was twelve." She rested a hand on the cool surface of the stone. "And now I will never get another chance." She gasped, reining in the tears that were coming.

_A queen has to retain composure before her subjects. Conceal. Don't feel._

She fought it, but her shoulders heaved on their own accord.

"Papa," she whispered, voice raw with pain. "Papa... we spent so little time together. Anna suffered all these years _due to me_. Why did you and Mama have to leave? Why weren't there others with magic to teach us?"

Tender hands wrapped around her shoulders. Elsa tore her gaze away from her father. Anna's eyes were wedged shut, but the tears still flowed, dripping from her chin. Had she heard everything?

"Anna, I–" her breath caught as Anna hugged her, as if by force of will she could extinguish some of her pain and regret.

Here, she is not the queen. Here, she and her sister are simply two girls yearning for their father and mother.

Elsa buried her face in the crook of Anna's neck and let the grief take over.

_Why couldn't we have known that love was the key?_

* * *

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The fork flashed silver as it tapped against gleaming porcelain.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

Kristoff cleared his throat.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"The soup isn't going to drink itself."

Anna poked into the bowl, stirring up its murky depths. The dull gaze in her eyes told him that she had little intention of finishing. A pity too, since the head chef had outdone himself today. Moments later, the fork fell into the stew with a 'plop'.

Kristoff got the sense this was not about the food.

"Anna."

"Hmm?" She didn't even look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong?" she feigned surprise, turning to face him.

He bridged his fingers, levelling gazes with her.

"I am fine," her tone was just forceful enough to tell him she was not.

Kristoff shook his head. Giving off a tough front no matter the situation was ever one of his fiancée's flaws.

"This is about Elsa isn't it?"

"It's been three months since Elsa became queen. But you saw what happened this morning," Anna replied.

How could he not? Watching the sisters cry their hearts out, it took everything he had not to approach, or offer comforting words. But it was neither his, nor anyone else's place to intrude. The two needed each other, only they could help each other heal this wound.

Kristoff tilted his head. "She's been through a lot."

Her voice became softer and sadder, "A lot, is putting it lightly. You know what it was like when Elsa and I were kids."

"Your parents believed that they should keep Elsa locked up until she could learn to control her powers. But they were– that was the wrong move. It only made it worse, and the two of you were kept apart for thirteen years," he answered.

"Thirteen years. Do you know what it was like? To one day suddenly be cut off from the closest person in your life, even though she is right next door? To be unable to get even a single peek? I cried for her, Kristoff. I cried for Elsa every night. I couldn't stop asking my parents, what was it that I did wrong? Why did she have to shut me out completely? All those times I wondered, and begged and cried and shouted. But I couldn't even talk to her."

"Anna..."

"But that was not the worse part. What's worse is this. One day when I was thirteen, I finally got to see Elsa in the hallway saying goodbye to her tutor. She looked at me, and I looked at her. And you know what I said?"

Kristoff sat down beside her to hold her hands. They were trembling.

"Nothing. I said nothing to her. After so long, I thought Elsa was trying to pretend that I didn't exist anymore. So I did the same to her. I pretended she didn't exist, that I didn't have this sister. I could have said something, could have asked her how was she, could have asked her 'why'. But I just stared until she went back into her room. And every time afterwards I did the same thing. It was not until our parents passed away that I tried to reach out to her again. By then it was far too late."

"I _failed_ her." Anna's voice broke. He pulled her close, willing his warmth to take away her sorrow.

She relaxed into his embrace, resting her face against his chest.

"She blames herself. She blames herself for all the pain we were put through. I could be with my parents, and I had people to talk to; Kai and Gerda and everyone who was left in the castle. But who did Elsa have? She suffered by herself more than I ever did; I can't even imagine her loneliness. All these because we didn't know any better. Because there was no one else with magic to guide us."

"Shhh... The worst is over. The two of you are together again." He cradled his beloved, slowing his breathing to match hers.

"Why didn't Elsa tell me? Why must she always hide the pain inside? We promised each other that there would be no more secrets again."

"She doesn't want you to worry about her."

"How could she blame herself? Everyone knows it was m–"

"No." Kristoff squeezed her. He would not let her go down this train of thought. "Don't think about that now."

He said nothing else as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Kristoff, have you ever heard of anyone like Elsa?"

"You mean someone with ice powers?"

"Well... no. Anyone with any sort of magical ability," Anna said, detaching herself from him. She rested her face against her knuckle, puffing her cheek up.

Kristoff very much wanted to tell Anna how cute she looked whenever she was in deep thoughts like that. But now is not the time.

"Can't say I have encountered any. I mean, there are legends and tales of other people who can perform magic. You know… witches, sorcerers and so on, but I've always assumed that those were just myths. And yet here we have Elsa, your demigoddess of a sister. There could be others like her," he said, watching her reaction. Hearing her sister described as a demigoddess always cheered her up.

Anna flashed one of her playful grins. "Then we should find them!"

"You want to find someone else with magic?"

"Yes! Elsa never spoke of this before. I didn't even know she wanted to meet others who have powers like her. Did you see how sad she looked today? Elsa must be getting lonely! And if she's lonely, then she will turn miserable. And if she's miserable, then she cannot be a good queen! And if she isn't being a good queen, then I am not doing my job as a sister!"

Kristoff stared blankly at his love. "She has you."

"But I have no powers. I am just… me. But if we could just find another person who has magic as well, it could change everything! I mean– just think! Another king or queen out there with fire magic, or lightning!" Anna gestured wildly with her hands as if conjuring imaginary powers.

"Why not ice?"

"Pfft!" She bit her lips and scowled. "Elsa's special. She's the only person in the world with ice powers!"

Kristoff bit back a smile. Of course Anna idolized her elder sister, and what a dear she was to do so.

"We need to start somewhere. Find others with powers too!" She grabbed his hands, shaking him.

Her mind was set; there was no dissuading Anna from this. Experience told him that many times.

"I know the library's out. I've been there a thousand times. I know Kai and Gerda can't help, because they don't travel outside much. I know, um... maybe once Olaf's back, we can have him ask around too. Oh wait." Face scrunched in concentration, Anna ticked off invisible notes from her fingers. "Since they are just myths and legends, we can't just ask anyone."

"Yeah. Not unless they happen to be wise beings used to dealing with people that have magic," Kristoff said, smiling wryly.

Anna leaped to her feet.

Five minutes later, they were on his sled tearing into the Arendelle wilderness.


	2. Chapter 2 - Troll's Dilemma

**Chapter 2**

**_~ Troll's Dilemma ~_**

* * *

"KRISTOFF'S HOME! AND HE BROUGHT ANNA TOO!"

_Wait for it… wait for it…_ Anna braced herself.

A boulder propelled itself at her. Whum! She barely stopped it with an awkward hug-catch. _Hah! I am beginning to get the hang of this!_

The breath was knocked out of her as a second rock barrelled into her side and she stumbled.

"Whoa guys, wait! Stop! Stop!" Powerful arms held her steady. "She's not used to flying hugs from so many yet!"

A collective groan sounded out and every boulder came to a standstill.

They quivered, then spun to reveal their true form; squat bodies with four stocky limbs, grinning monkey-like faces and enormous noses. Rock trolls. Over twenty surrounded the two, and more were rolling into sight still.

"Hi guys!" Anna bent down to hug the baby trolls.

She glanced around in delight. The Valley of the Living Rock was just as she remembered; a verdant clearing with endless moss, geysers which provided cosy heating, and more rocks than she could count. The swirls of aurora borealis dancing in the night sky were as spectacular as ever. This was a magical place; little wonder that Kristoff and Sven could spend their entire childhood here.

"C'mere you!" Kristoff called out as he gave an even bigger sweeping hug to his family.

"Where's Olaf?" a young troll asked, glancing around for his snowman friend.

"He's on the North Mountain, spending time with his brother Marshmallow," Sven (actually Kristoff) answered.

"Take off your clothes, I will wash them!" Kristoff's adoptive mother, Bulda said, tugging at his pants. Then she turned to Anna and flashed a toothy grin. "You too Anna! Clothes off!"

In her head, Anna had an imagery of the trolls stripping Kristoff bare. She would have laughed, had the next thought not been of the trolls doing the same to her.

Kristoff raised his hands. "Guys we are not here to– "

"Can we marry you here? Today? Right now?" Kristoff's adoptive father, Cliff, cut in.

The trolls all around nodded excitedly. Anna racked her brains for a polite excuse, but seeing forty hopeful smiles at once, all she could manage was a feeble "Uh..."

They took that as a 'yes'. And just like before, Anna and Kristoff were lifted off their feet and deposited into a ring of rocky bodies.

They clamoured around Kristoff and her, planting kisses and hugs. Then they tried to pull their clothes off again so they could try out new wedding outfits. When that didn't work, they dug new pits and named it 'Kristoff's and Anna's New Home'. An elated Sven pranced around, oblivious to their awkwardness.

Kristoff groaned.

"Oh come on, they mean well! It's just their way of expressing affection," Anna whispered as he warded off four eager ones from draping a 'marriage-ceremony-cape' on them. "Look at it this way, at least no one's breaking into song."

"What's the issue, Kristoff? Why are you holding back from such a girl? _Is it the jumpy way she walks~_"

_"~or the cheery way she talks?"_

Kristoff groaned again.

* * *

Twenty minutes of song, dance, dress-up, some strange moss-like food testing, games and other activities Anna didn't even know the names of passed in a blur. If there was a bed right there, she would have dropped from exhaustion. But finally it was over, and they could settle down and get their message across to the few who were listening: they really _really_ needed to speak to Grand Pabbie. Now.

To the trolls' credit, several rolled off immediately to summon their leader. But Anna and Kristoff were mobbed by the rest for two lifetimes before the elderly troll appeared.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff bent down to hold his grandfather's hands, grateful for the respite.

Like every troll, Pabbie was less than half his height, but he exuded an air of regality and wisdom, like that of a mighty king. Only that he was far older and perhaps wiser than any human king.

"Ahh Kristoff and Anna. How refreshing to see the two of you visiting. And I can sense Her Highness here is not in any sort of danger or spell."

Anna gave a self-depreciating chuckle. The first time she came with her family, it was due to Elsa having struck her on the head with her powers. Pabbie saved her life by removing the magic, albeit with the unfortunate side effect of altering her memory as well. The second occasion was when Elsa froze her heart. This time Pabbie could not cure her, but he pointed them in the right direction by revealing that an act of true love could thaw her frozen heart.

True to his word, her act of sacrificing herself to Han's impending sword strike for Elsa saved them both; it brought her back from death despite freezing into solid ice.

Anna prayed now that Pabbie's knowledge of magic extended to that of more than just Arendelle and Elsa.

"Grand Pabbie. I need to ask you something important," she said.

"Go on," his smile was patient and curious.

"Is there anyone else besides Elsa who has magic?"

At her words, the trolls mumbled among themselves. She could sense their excitement. _There is someone!_

The old troll's eyes widened in surprise. "Why my dear, would you like to know that?"

"Because I want to find them," Anna answered. "Elsa can't be the only person in the world who has powers!"

"I am afraid I can't help you here," Pabbie said.

Anna's jaw dropped. _Why not?_

"But haven't you ever encountered anyone like that?" Kristoff interjected.

"The answer is not one which you would like. Even if there was someone else, I do not see what purpose is there for you to seek them out."

Anna felt the briefest hint of anger surfacing. "Please Grand Pabbie," she started. "Elsa's situation would have been very different if we had understood things better. Elsa suffered pointlessly for so many years."

She stopped short of accusing the elderly troll of being responsible for her parents misinterpreting his message. But the implication was there.

The surrounding trolls hushed up.

If Pabbie understood, he gave no indication. "Your Highness, three months is not enough to heal from thirteen years of isolation; just give your sister a little more time."

Anna shook her head fiercely. "No, there is something I must be able to do for Elsa. Our separation could have been averted if only we knew someone with magic who could train Elsa. So we– I, I need to know if there really is anyone out there like my sister. _Please_."

Grand Pabbie grimaced and closed his eyes as if reliving an unpleasant memory.

"Many years ago, two concerned parents much like your own approached me. But they came without their child. They told me of the terrible powers that they had witnessed, and asked for help to suppress it. So I advised them to bring the child to me," Pabbie rubbed his chin uncomfortably. "But they never came back."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I do not know. But they feared this source of power, Anna. They were so frightened of it. It was not like the way your parents feared Elsa's abilities. I could sense that it was something… darker_._" Dramatic gasps sounded all around.

"But now we know; there is indeed someone else with magic as well. Elsa isn't alone."

Pabbie beckoned her closer. Anna knelt down and allowed him to take her hands, cupping his coarse fingers over hers. "Anna, listen to me please," he pleaded. "Your sister is special, and it is more than just her powers which makes her so. It is also her kindness, her selflessness, and her love for you that makes Elsa who she is."

Anna nodded. That is true, there is no one in the world that is the equal of Elsa, be it in power, beauty or kindness.

"Elsa is one of the noblest souls I've ever met. But not everyone is like her… not all who has power will refrain from abusing it."

"But you never met this child! How could you say that?"

"Anna. They called their own child a demon," Pabbie whispered.

Anna bristled with shock. After her coronation, Elsa's ice powers had emerged in front of everyone due to no fault of her own. Instead of their understanding, she was met only with fright, ignorance and even accusations of being a monster. That was what finally drove Elsa to flee her own kingdom, seeking isolation in the North Mountain.

_How horrible. To think that any parent could call their own child a demon…_

"Then all the more I must try."

"Anna. If you know Grand Pabbie like I do, then you must listen to him," Kristoff said, holding her arm. "There has to be a reason why he doesn't want to tell us."

"There could be someone out there with magic being held imprisoned by people who doesn't know any better. This child could be suffering or worst!" she saw from Kristoff's stunned expression that he had not even thought that far.

"My dear, I do not know if you can even find this person. They were from another land," Pabbie squeezed Anna's hands.

"Just tell me already! Can't you–" her voice caught. Pabbie's eyes were firm and yet pained; as if willing her not to pursue this quest. She had just crossed a line.

Kristoff rested a hand on her shoulder. She sucked in her breath, and opened her mouth to apologize–

_There was a figure, she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, kneeling on the floor crying. Imprisoned, suffering and hopeless. All due to people who feared magic. Magic it did not ask to be born with, just like Elsa. _All these thoughts passed through her mind in an instant, but it was enough to tell Anna what she needed to do next.

"Where?" she held the ancient troll's eyes with her own.

Pabbie exhaled, the kind one gives before saying something regrettable. He finally answered, "Your people call it Weselton."

The air went still.

"Weaseltown?"

"Who was that child?"

"Their kid is a demon?" the trolls were in furore over the revelation.

Anna simply stared at Kristoff, dumbfounded. A recent memory stirred in her. '_Monster! Monster! … Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster too?'_

Words from a despicable and greedy man from Weselton, and who would have murdered Elsa in cold blood if given the chance. If even the parents shun their child due to magic, what chance would it have against the entire kingdom?

"Thank you Grand Pabbie," Anna said as she gave him a quick hug, both as an apology and as thanks. "Kristoff, we…"

"Let's go," he said, averting his gaze.

Kristoff wanted to spend time with his family. It was only right, and she should be telling him that they could stay for a little longer.

But Anna allowed herself to be selfish for this one instance. She would make it up to him later. Her sister waited thirteen years to be rescued; she would not let this child of Weselton suffer even another second longer.

"Sven!" she called, "We are on a rescue mission!"

* * *

The murmurings of the trolls grew softer as Kristoff, Anna and Sven left the valley. And soon, one by one they rolled away, turning back into rocks once more. They would slumber for a long time, till someone woke them up again.

Last of all was Pabbie, who looked on with a heavy heart as the departing figures of the three shrunk into dots.

"In time, you will come to understand, Anna. Not every power is as beautiful as Elsa's. There are some so terrifying that you could not even imagine."


	3. Chapter 3 - Elsa's Gift

**Chapter 3**

**~ Elsa's Gift ~**

* * *

**_Weselton_**_,_

_The name brought a bad taste to the mouth_, and for a good reason, Elsa thought.

After the coronation where her powers spiralled out of control, the contemptible Duke of Weselton sent his goons to kill her. Cornered, she was almost forced to slay the assassins in front of her very own men.

There would have been no coming back from that; she would have proven herself to be the very monster that everyone feared. While the Duke later justified his actions as a "noble" attempt to end the winter for the sake of Arendelle, he had stepped way out of line as a foreign dignitary.

Once she resumed her queenly duties, Elsa broke off all relations with Weselton; consequences be damned.

And now it seems, she will be forced to deal with that foul kingdom once more.

"Do you have to go?"

"Oh Elsa, stop worrying!" said Anna, playfully nudging her shoulder with her own.

Elsa did not grace her sister with a reply, instead crossing her arms.

The night had been one of almost-heated discussion, and with the way it was proceeding, it just might become that. While she first shared Anna's enthusiasm that there could be more people with abilities like herself, her heart fell on hearing their best hope was in Weselton.

"You don't need to do this."

"I have to!"

Weselton and Arendelle were once close trading partners; Elsa was gratingly aware that her actions had earned her the wrath of the powerful trading guilds there. This would be the opportune moment for them to exact their revenge on Anna.

She would not allow her sister to be put in harm's way.

"Then go with escorts. Eirik can bring ten of–"

"No!" Anna waggled her finger.

Elsa sighed. "Okay, just Eirik and four others. Your escorting ship will–"

"No!"

The snow queen gritted her teeth. "You are not going alone! Take–"

"Kristoff!" Anna said. "Just the two of us will do. We can maintain secrecy this way."

Elsa rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers, steadying her breathing. Finally, she said, "_Three_ of us. I am not letting you into Weselton without some form of protection."

"No you are not!" Anna retorted. "Not with the town improvement projects and the on-going negotiations with the other countries. Arendelle needs you now, Elsa; you can't leave at this delicate junction. But our kingdom doesn't need me as much, so let me help by going to Weselton."

"What are you talking about?! Arendelle needs you here, you are the princess! Surely I could send our former Regent or some other diplomat."

"I am not going there as a diplomat, Elsa!" Anna protested. "I am there to find the other person with the same gift of magic as you! I am doing this for you!"

"I appreciate the notion, and I know you mean well. But you are taking an unnecessary risk. What if the Duke comes after you?"

"Surely he wouldn't! He knows that Kristoff and I are together now."

Elsa couldn't tell if Anna was feigning ignorance. "I meant: what if he attacks you as a form of revenge."

"I can handle him; he's no match for me!" Anna exclaimed, throwing out shadow punches akin to the one she decked a certain prince with. "And Kristoff can take care of his thugs! If anyone else still dares to threaten me, I will just tell them that my big sis is the most powerful person in the world!"

Elsa couldn't help but smile, "Okay, putting the Duke aside, why are you so determined to find this other mysterious magic-user? What makes you think that he or she is still in Weselton, or isn't mad and power-hungry. What if that person tries to hurt you Anna? Think about it, what are you going to do once you meet him or her? _IF_ you find him or her!"

"Uhhhhh…" Anna had nothing to say to that and simply bit her lips.

Elsa put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "I am scared. I could hurt you so easily with my magic. Just imagine what someone else with my powers could do to you."

"There's no one like you! You are the only snow queen in the world!"

"That's not the point," said Elsa. "Anna. You are doing this because of what I said this morning. And I want you to know, I am very happy that you would do this for my sake. But look at me, I am fine. Arendelle has accepted me for who I am, and I have Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Kai, Gerda by my side; most of all, I have you. Don't go, please?"

"There you are again, concealing your pain. As you always do!" The disappointment and anger in her voice was searing. "I need to do this, for us. I need to know that we can help someone else avert the same fate."

"Anna..."

"How are you supposed to heal if you still consider yourself responsible? If you can't move on, then neither can I. Maybe if I do this, then we can finally have closure."

"Dammit… I should never have said those words."

"Elsa, please," Anna said, clasping Elsa's palm. "I told you what Grand Pabbie said; about how fearful the parents were, and how they called their own child a demon! I just can't bear the thought of someone else going through the same ordeal as you! Please let me go! Let me at least try!"

Elsa hated herself at that very moment. She wished she could be selfish; to harden her heart and as a queen, command Anna to stay. It would be the end of the discussion, and disgruntled as Anna might be, at least she would be safe.

_Anna, if you stop to think about this carefully, your quest would seem so foolish. You are headed to a foreign land to seek out a person whom you know absolutely nothing about, all based on the trolls' encounter many years ago. You have no leads and no allies there. There's nothing but maybes and what-ifs. But I know why you are so determined to do this. Your heart is so big, so selfless and so courageous. You refuse to condemn an innocent soul to a life of suffering just because of the fears of the parents. If only the rest of Arendelle knew what I know:_

_You are the best of us all. Mama and Papa would be so proud of you._

Anna bated her breath in anticipation. Elsa screwed her eyes shut, clenching and unclenching her fists.

She was out; there was nothing she could say now to deter Anna. And Elsa knew then she had to believe in her little sister; that she would be strong enough with Kristoff's support to overcome any challenges that Weselton could throw at her.

"All right," the words hurt as she said it. "I will discuss with Admiral Vegard for one of his best ships to take the two of you."

"Yes!" Anna cried out. Then she immediately looked guilty, "By the way, there's no need for that. Kristoff and I are leaving tomorrow morning."

Elsa's hands dropped. "What?"

"Well I didn't want to bother you with details because you are the queen, and you gotta take care of the entire kingdom, plus with your royal duties and official matters to take care of– " Anna caught the look on her face and cleared her throat. "A-hem. Sorry. What I was saying was, I've already checked with all the ships. I will be going with the _Eternity_. They are leaving tomorrow morning for Litera City. Since Weselton is just a short detour away, Captain Lars has agreed to drop Kristoff and I off at her harbour."

Elsa paused for a moment to process the information. _Eternity_ was a small trading vessel, and Captain Lars was said to be a trustworthy captain and a competent trader. In addition, the route between Arendelle and Weselton was straightforward and in calm waters.

_Unlike our parents' voyage._

"How long?"

"Well, Captain Lars said he would be returning to Weselton in four days after he's dropped off his goods. So that means Kristoff and I will only be gone for six days tops! See? I planned everything out well."

"You would have went regardless of whether or not I was willing to give permission," Elsa said, matter-of-factly.

Anna smiled sheepishly. She didn't need to say anything else.

* * *

Kristoff edged his way through the town square, reindeer in toil.

"What's with that grin," Sven said with his eyes.

Ships setting off to other kingdoms was no unusual sight, the castle staff gathering at the pier for such a departure however, drew dozens of townspeople. It wasn't so long ago when he was part of the crowd pointing and chattering. Funny how things turn out.

Kristoff reached the edge of the crowd, and all other thoughts fled.

"Here!" Anna waved as she ran towards him, in an outfit he had never seen before.

As their princess reached, the crowd made space for them.

"How do I look?" she asked, doing a spin.

The autumn sun cast rays of gold upon his fiancée, illuminating every freckle and every strand of strawberry blond hair. The pretty blue dress, with rosemaling flowing along its seams, was _perfect_ on her. A matching green cape wrapped over her shoulders hinted at the graceful figure underneath. Even the curls of morning hair falling over her face did nothing but accentuate her beauty. Surely the angels themselves would have paled in comparison to her.

For the umpteenth time, he wondered what he did to deserve her.

"You are... _radiant," _he blurted.

"My very first voyage!" her excitement was wonderful to behold.

"It will be like a honeymoon!" Sven said.

"Er, no." Kristoff cocked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't take her to Weselton for a honeymoon."

It was hard to miss, how the guards first gape at the sight of him talking to himself. Then they gasped when they saw him whip out a huge carrot, letting Sven take a great chomp before he himself wolfed it down. Judging from their horrified expressions, Kristoff guessed they were thinking along the likes of: This is the uncouth brute who had somehow won the princess's heart?

Kristoff felt a little perverse glee at their jealousy, even if he did agree with them.

"You are not going to kiss Anna before washing your mouth are you?" Elsa said suddenly from behind.

"Er…"

"Wash. It. Thoroughly," she commanded in a not-unkind way.

"Fine, Elsa." he replied.

One of the guards made an involuntary move with his hand, and several stiffened in obvious anger.

"Queen Elsa, I mean," Kristoff corrected. He chided himself silently. All these time alongside Anna, and he was still unaccustomed to being a member of the court. The food and stables were good of course. But he could without the "courtly behaviour" and proper addressing of royalty, the dozens of rooms on every level, the countless servants and guards everywhere he walked, and the sheer amount of social interaction every day.

With nothing but trolls for his family and a reindeer as his companion since young, Kristoff had little peoples skill. As a loner so it didn't matter before. But things were different now, Anna had brought him out of his shell, and thankfully she was also up for the task of teaching him.

If only he was a better student.

"Take care of Sven for me, Your Majesty."

"Don't worry big guy," Elsa replied as she ran her hand down Sven's neck fuzz. The reindeer wagged his tail happily. Kristoff wasn't sure if Elsa was referring to him or Sven.

"See? Elsa will look after me well," Kristoff said for Sven, followed by a normal-voiced, "Yes, Sven, I know she will."

Elsa cringed; and he was reminded of a not-too-distant memory of her dragging him into a corner and snapping 'If you want the court to take you seriously, you **need** to stop talking to-and-for your reindeer in public. And especially not in that voice!'.

Sven really needed to pretend to be an ordinary reindeer when others are around.

"Your Highness, about the matter of your escort in Weselton–" a voice rang out, full of authority.

"The Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer shall be my escort!" Anna announced, cutting the man off. She was speaking to Eirik, guard captain of the castle, the man responsible for the royal family's safety. In short, he who spectacularly failed in his duty when Anna headed out alone for the North Mountain to find Elsa. Today that man seemed determined to right his wrongs.

Eirik turned to regard Kristoff, his gaze like a hawk.

Kristoff sucked in his breath and puffed out his chest. He knew he was no trained member of Arendelle's guard force, and so was a less-than-optimal escort. But he has also been an ice harvester since his youth, and the frequent rock-climbing and ice-lugging granted him a strength and endurance that was the equal of any military man. Probably.

Eirik considered for a moment, then he said, "The mountain man will be your prince-consort one day; so he deserves an escort too."

"What?" Kristoff said. _The hell's a prince-consort?_

"Your Highness, I am afraid I must insist that you allow two of my best men to follow."

"Don't you trust Kristoff?" Anna said.

Thankfully Elsa chose this moment to step in, evidently she had no desire to put her subjects in a spot.

"Kristoff Bjorgman!" The snow queen snapped. "These are your orders! You will take care of Princess Anna, you will attend to her needs, and you will protect her at all costs!"

Getting the cue, Kristoff went down on a knee and lowered his head. "With my life, Your Majesty!"

"Then I leave my sister in your hands."

Kristoff raised his gaze to peer at her, his mouth agape. _She truly means it_, he realized, a strange easing in his heart. _She believes I have proven myself to be worthy of those words._

Elsa flashed Eirik a sideway glance as if asking: will that do. Though he looked like he might have more to say, he kept his lips mum in a tight line.

* * *

Anna raised a hand to stifle her laughter as she watched the whole proceeding; it was so bizarre to see Kristoff and Elsa behaving this way.

The issue settled, Kristoff went to grab their luggage while Eirik stomped off, leaving the sisters by themselves.

"Anna," Elsa said, beckoning her closer. "This is for you."

The queen smiled shyly as she presented her gift: Two miniature woven dolls as small as her palm. One was a vanilla-haired girl in a regal cobalt dress with a crown on her head. The other girl was ginger-haired, and wore a green summer dress with an identical crown. The dolls were a representation of Elsa and her. They were sewn together like they were holding each other's hand.

"Elsa! It's lovely!" Anna gasped. "It's just like the ones we had when we were kids! Just a lot smaller and adorable-rer!"

Elsa nodded, cupping her palms in delight.

"Where did you get this?"

"I made it! It took me many days you know," Elsa said, looking proud of herself, then she bit her lips. "After I lost the doll of you, I've always wanted to make another."

"But you are always so busy! You are the queen, you run the nation and take care of all the people, and you still had time to sew this?"

"Gerda taught me everything, and she helped."

"When did you finish it?"

"Last night," Elsa replied. Anna gaped, only now did she notice the dark rings under those eyes.

"After I left, you stayed up all night just to complete this for me?" Anna darted forward and embraced her sister. "You didn't need to!"

"I had to! Don't you know Arendelle tradition says it is good luck to give someone a gift before their voyage?"

"But still!"

"So do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I LOVE IT!"

Elsa twirled her finger in Anna's locks. "I've put a little bit of my magic in it too."

Anna had an inkling of what Elsa meant. She rested her cheek against the dolls. They emanated a gentle cooling sensation from deep within.

This was the best gift she had ever received in her life.

* * *

The snow queen didn't think her sister could look any happier, but Anna's grin grew wider as she pressed the dolls against her face. All those gruelling hours of weaving with needle and thread night-after-night had paid off.

Elsa cupped Anna's face and leaned forward so they were mere inches apart. "Promise me that you will be careful there. This is the first time either of us is travelling out to sea. I lost Mama and Papa like that, I can't bear the thought of losing you as well."

"You are treating this like I am headed off to my doom! Is this about you being afraid of me going to Weselton? Or that the other magic-user will hurt me? Or do you fear I will be taken by the sea?"

"All three! Don't you dare do anything stupid out there, promise me!"

In response, Anna rested her forehead against Elsa's.

"I promise," she whispered. For a moment, neither sister said anything. Then there was a glint of mischief in her eyes. "When I come back, let's…"

"Build a snowman!" they said in unison.

"The biggest ever!" said Anna.

"The biggest ever," Elsa echoed as she put her arms around her sister and held her with a tightness that made Anna gasp.

"We are leaving in ten! All aboard!" Captain Lars shouted.

_Dammit._

"Elsa? It's time."

"I know. Just... be safe, Anna." Slowly, Elsa released her sister. She wished she didn't have to.

As Kristoff ushered Anna up the gangway plank, he turned back to glance at Elsa.

She fixed him with a stare that said: Don't make me regret this.

Kristoff flashed her a reassuring smile which replied: I won't.

And Elsa couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

The snow queen stood by the pier even long after the _Eternity_ had left her field-of-vision, becoming just one of the numerous dots to be swallowed up by the curve of the horizon.

"Princess Anna acts first and thinks later," Kai said. The loyal servant had been standing by her side the entire time. He paused for a moment, then he patted Elsa's shoulder. "And that is not necessarily a bad thing."

"On the day of your coronation when you left for the North Mountain, Princess Anna immediately set out to find you. She was the first and only one who would do so. No one else followed; it's not because your subjects do not love you, Your Majesty; it's that none have a heart that is the equal of your sister's," Kai continued. It was a story that had been recounted to her countless times, but he knew Elsa never tired of it.

"And so you understand why she simply must leave now to find out more. If there is even a small chance there is someone like you out there, and who suffers as you once did…"

"I know."

The lightness of her words did little to mask the furrows of doubt and unease now etched across her elegant face. It seemed to Kai that as much as his liege was regal and queenly in every way, hers was a beauty exquisite in its fragility as much as it was noble in strength.

_Elsa's worries are perfectly justified_, he mused.

The sisters had only recently found each other again after much trial and hardship. Another loss would shatter her. If anything, he wondered how Elsa could find the courage to let her sister go.

Neither knew then, it would be a decision she would come to regret.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 4**

**_~ The Calm before the Storm ~_**

* * *

"Your Majesty," Kai said. "Would you like to return to the castle?"

Elsa did not reply. She squinted, but the _Eternity _could no longer be spotted. So she focused on the sea instead. It felt good to be here, to hear the squawks of sea gulls, watch the sun reflect off the clear blue water, and gaze at the vessels sailing in the shadow of the fjord. These were the little things she never got to do while cooped up in the castle. Being at the pier let her appreciate just how far Arendelle had come since the castle gates were open.

"Did we always have so many ships? I mean, before the gates were shut."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Arendelle enjoyed much maritime trading activity in those days thanks to your father."

Elsa said nothing to that, so Kai continued.

"In the dark days after the King's and Queen's passing, there were few visitors. As Regent, Lord Louis was wary of other nations taking advantage, so he never attempted to seek new alliances or to open our shores freely. I am not criticizing the Regent, he was a loyal aide to your father and a worthy ruler. But times have changed. While his cautiousness served us well then, what Arendelle needs now is Princess Anna and you."

Kai waved to indicate the dozens of ships in front of them.

"All this… is thanks to your efforts. Now that you are establishing new trade agreements and treaties with our neighbours, people finally have reason to visit and even live here. The harbour is busier than it has been for years. Ships in our waters know they may sail safely thanks to you. People are beginning to see that your powers are not a curse but a blessing, powers which will keep Arendelle and her people safe.

I know that with you as our ruler, we will see this kingdom prosper to new heights."

Elsa chuckled. Wouldn't that be a wonderful thing to strive for?

"We need to come out here more often, Kai. I didn't realize how beautiful the view is."

"We shall, Your Majesty. As often as you like."

"Let's go."

_It will be a week before I can see Anna again_, Elsa took a final longing gaze at the distant sea. _This is ridiculous! Barely twenty minutes and I miss her already._

She spun.

_What?_

A crowd of several hundred had gathered. How had she missed their excited murmuring? Was she that fixated on her sister's ship?

Pushing back the heavy feeling in her heart, Elsa smiled and waved to her people.

The effect was instantaneous; many laughed and returned the gesture with gusto. Several approached with flowers and gifts.

"Queen Elsa!" the people cheered as she strolled through their midst. "Long live the Queen!"

As always, Eirik and the royal guards looked on, their weapons on the ready. Elsa gave a quick glance, just enough to remind them.

On every past occasion, she had made it clear of her absolute trust in her citizens. Any guard who dared hinder the coming crowd would simply be told off. So now they resigned themselves to stand by the side, hoping their fierce glares would give any would-be assailant pause.

"Where did Princess Anna go?" was sounded out repeatedly, to which Elsa replied, "To save someone else just as she saved this kingdom and I."

"Your Majesty, would you like to look at my wares?" Elsa kindly declined the merchant's offer.

"Milady, would you accept these flowers?" Kai hurried forward to take the gifts as they spilled from her skinny arms.

"Can she show us her powers?" excited murmurs from several children sounded out. A woman hushed them.

"It's okay!" Elsa called out to the mother. "I don't mind at all."

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" a girl yelled.

Elsa chuckled. That phrase was familiar to her. She wandered to an empty spot away from the shops.

"Ready? One… two… THREE!" The snow queen slapped both palms together.

They held their breath, but nothing happened. Elsa smiled and allowed her hands to come apart. Dozens of sapphire orbs surged out, causing the crowd to jerk back. The orbs twirled in all directions, encircling the people. Excited children began jumping to catch them. Even the guards could not help but gesture.

Elsa pointed to the sky, and the orbs jetted upwards. She snapped her finger and they erupted into firework flowers, raining trails of blue on the townspeople. Before their astonished eyes, the streaks multiplied a hundred times, transforming instantly into snow.

"Ooh!" and "Ahhh" were heard everywhere as adults and kids alike whooped and reached out to grab at snowflakes. The adventurous ones stuck their tongues out for a taste. Even shopkeepers began laying down their wares to join in the fun.

But there was still more. Elsa cupped her hands and blew outwards, creating a spray of mist. Glittering ice crystals powdered on the delighted children as they edged closer to be bathed in the snow queen's breath.

"Eirik," Elsa said. "Come here."

The guard captain obeyed, and gasped as his queen pouted her lips and exhaled frost onto his face.

"You and your guards need to have fun. Queen's orders!"

Eirik looked indignant for a brief moment, but the edge of his lip soon curled upwards. He turned to address his men in his deep booming voice, "Guards of the crown! Our queen orders us to–" he grabbed a handful of snow and hurled it into their midst. "–have fun!"

The snowball fight among Arendelle's finest began in full earnest.

In the midst of the revelry, Elsa noticed a woman and two children standing to the side. On seeing their ruler glancing at them, the girl, who looked to be barely six years-old, approached. She peered up timidly.

Elsa dropped down beside her and grinned, "Hello! What would you like me to do next?"

"Queen Elsa, you have other magical powers right? Can you heal my brother's leg?" she asked, pointing at the boy who held on to his mother with one hand and leaning on a crutch with his other.

Elsa paled. "I– I will see what I can do."

Her heart dropped as she got closer. The gnarled remains of what was below his left ankle told the harsh reality: this boy would never be able to walk without aid for the rest of his life.

Seeing their queen approach, mother and son looked hopeful for a moment. Then the boy saw the look of distress on her face, and he gazed down.

"Your Majesty," they said together. The boy made a movement as if he intended to bow, but Elsa pressed on his shoulder.

There were tears and patchwork repairs all over their clothes; they were not faring well. An awkward silence reigned as royalty and peasantry looked at each other.

"What is your name?" Elsa asked at last.

"Arvid," the boy answered, lowering his head in respect.

"And ah am Anette!" the girl chirped.

"What happened to your feet, Arvid?"

"He was born like that, Your Majesty," their mother answered.

"I am truly sorry to hear that. How is he coping in everyday life and in his studies?"

"I don't go to school, Your Majesty. At the store, I look after the counter while mother– " the boy clammed shut when his mother shot him a glare. "Sorry, mother. Please excuse me, Your Majesty." His politeness was endearing.

"Does your father help?"

The look on the woman's face told Elsa that the man no longer played a part in their life. Whatever the reason was, she didn't have the heart to ask.

"My queen?" Kai suddenly asked.

She spun to answer, but his eyes were on her hands. _Oh._ A faint trace of frost was coating the tips of her fingers, not by intent.

_Dammit, get a hold of yourself._

She looked at Kai and shook her head just so slightly, indicating that she could handle it. Kai nodded and stepped back.

Elsa glanced at the three again. The unfairness of the world could not be more evident than the sight before her. The boy had been robbed of the fire of youth; what she would give to see him bound in joy aside his sister! She could breathe life into snowmen, and construct an ice palace with a mere gesture.

But what were all those powers good for if she could not even help a disabled child?

The woman looked away, perhaps wondering if she and her children should retreat.

_What would Anna do?_ Elsa wondered. _My sister's always has been better with people. She would know the right things to say at moments like this._

The right things to... say! There was a flash of clarity.

Elsa pushed a handful of coins into the woman's palm.

"This will be enough to buy your children a set of new clothes," she said to the stunned mother.

"Your Majesty, I–"

"Please, accept it," Elsa said, nodding.

The woman hesitated for a moment before pocketing the money. She bowed as low as she could. "Thank you, Your Majesty! Thank you!"

"You are welcome. And do visit the castle when you can, I can arrange tutors for them."

Elsa might as well have told her she was getting a pot of gold. The woman turned slowly to her children. All three's mouths were agape.

"Arvid? Anette? Did you hear that? You are getting a proper education soon!" She swept her son, crutch and all, into the air. He whooped as he grabbed at the snowflakes.

And Elsa made a silent vow to herself to spend more time with her people.

* * *

Captain Lars stood alone in the damp cargo hold. Holding the manifest in one hand, he ran a calloused finger down the length of the paper, muttering names and numbers.

Good. Everything was in order and accounted for.

Which of course was the way it should be; he's inspected his goods half a dozen times. Litera City was a frequent destination for him with many important clients after all.

The captain of the _Eternity_ absently laid his hand on a sack of grain, pondering over the unique turn of events yesterday. He was standing in this very same spot going through crates of textiles when his 1st mate came dashing down the stairs.

"You look like you've just saw the Princess," Lars said.

And then Princess Anna herself descended the steps. She barraged him with questions about his destination, nationality, departure date and whether he would bear her passage to Weselton. Never mind the fact that as princess, she could outright command him to do so if she desired.

Of course Lars said yes. Never before had he the honour of having royalty on-board.

Lars was a man of few pleasures. His sailors' well-being, the crown's approval, the _Eternity_ sailing the sea proudly was all he asked for. Decades ago, his ship ran aground in a storm. It was only through King Agdar's generosity that allowed Lars to captain a second ship, and thus if the late king's daughter wanted passage; then damn well he would take her anywhere she wanted.

_Thump-thump-thump_

_Thump-thump-thump_

The unexpected rhythm of steps jerked the captain back to the present. He glanced at the ceiling boards.

The steady tapping rose in crescendo, and was soon joined by others. Lars cocked his ear, and now he could hear... music?

"Captain!" Lars might have mistook it for a cry of alarm had he not caught the smile on his 1st mate's face.

Sorby was exceptionally young as 1st mate, having just recently passed his twentieth summer. Of all his sailors, Lars liked Sorby the most. That man had a childlike innocence and enthusiasm, but that was accompanied by a sense of responsibility and sea instincts that surpassed everyone but Lars himself. Being just past sixty, Lars knew his sea-faring days would be over soon, and so was grooming Sorby to inherit the _Eternity_, without the young sailor's knowledge of course.

"You are missing out!" his voice was full of excitement, then he turned and ran back up.

His curiosity at a peak, Lars followed. The music swelled in volume; and he wondered incredulously if a festival was taking place on his ship. Lars emerged onto the deck.

_Good Lord!_

It was as if Princess Anna was the summer itself. She twirled round and round in the midst of a ring of sailors, becoming a dazzling blur of blue and green.

Kristoff hooked arms with her as they danced with each other, laughing and stamping.

"Come on everyone!" Anna shouted as she clapped to the music, so thoughtfully provided by several sailors with lutes and flutes.

The young couple's vigour and joy was contagious; all around, sailors clapped with them. Even the usual grumpy few joined in. For the closing move, Kristoff lifted Anna into the air and spun her. The cheers and claps reached a crescendo before the two finally let go of each other.

Tossing her hair back, the feisty young princess dove into the crowd, emerging with two bewildered sailors. She dragged them to the centre. Now Kristoff took over a lute, playing an upbeat tune while she waltzed with her new dance partners.

Something well up deep within Lars – A memory from another lifetime ago when he was a young man strutting in the streets of Litera. Before long, the captain found himself cheering and clapping as his princess made sure everyone got a dance. Of course she went for him eventually; and Lars showed his men that their captain still retained the stamina and moves of his glorious youth.

They danced throughout the entire afternoon.

As the evening sun began its slow dip, spirits remained high as captain, sailor, princess and ice harvester chewed on rye bread and dried fish, trading stories. Kristoff shared his experiences as an ice harvester while Anna narrated the events of the Great Thaw. Lars regaled them with wondrous tales of sea serpents and mermaids.

"And so you mean to say that you simply snatched the harpoon from your previous captain whom I quote, 'had nearly peed himself', and fearlessly plunged it into the kraken's tentacles?" Anna muttered between mouthfuls of bread.

"Aye!" Lars replied, thumping his chest.

"Hah! If even that doesn't scare you Capt, then I can't imagine what would," Sorby said with genuine admiration.

Lars looked away. After a moment, he replied, "Pirates."

"You mean, like 'Arrr! Gimme all yer valubles!' kinda pirates?" Anna asked. Kristoff and the sailors exploded into fits of laughter.

Lars shook his head good-naturedly. "It's really the losing-my-ship part that I fear."

_That, and losing any of my men, especially Sorby._

"My sister will keep our seas safe, Captain."

Lars nodded in agreement. He raised a mug. "Long live the Queen!"

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" they echoed, Anna the loudest of all.

* * *

Anna leaned against the bulwark and inhaled the sea air. It was salty and refreshing.

"How's your first voyage going," Kristoff came up from behind, nuzzling his nose in her hair. In response, she pulled his arms around her body and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish Elsa could be here."

"Hey, you can always find another chance to go on a trip with her."

"But she's always so busy!"

"And yet she still found the time to complete your gift," Kristoff said. "Is it with you now?"

Anna lifted her cloak. She had attached the sister-dolls to the underside where her heart was.

"Did you pin them there on purpose?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I think Elsa gave you a meaningful gift."

Anna patted the dolls, satisfied. "So, what do you think we will find in Weselton?"

"Who knows? It's a pretty big place after all."

"Kristoff, what if we fail? What if there really isn't anyone with powers or magic like Elsa? I don't want to go back to Arendelle and say 'Whoops! I was wrong! There's no one there!'."

"But at least you will know that you tried your best."

"I miss Elsa already. And– " she caught the look on his face. "I am ruining the moment am I not?"

Kristoff snorted in amusement and held her even closer.

"It doesn't matter if we don't find anything, Anna. The two of us together with you safe and sound, it's all I ask for, and all I will ever need._"_

They stayed in that position for a long time, enjoying the moonlit night.

* * *

"The moon would probably be beautiful tonight," said Olle to no-one in particular as he leaned against the rough cavernous wall.

The solo lantern threw shadows in all directions, and the flickering flame caused them to dance like great misshapen beasts.

_I should be out there_, thought Olle. _Out there with a woman in my arms, enjoying the beautiful moon together, making love throughout the night. But there are no windows in this God-forsaken place, and no innocent maiden to hold._

A sudden scrapping noise interrupted his thoughts and he was alert at once.

It was stirring from its sleep.

Olle watched as it breathed heavily for a moment, then it turned to its side and seem to fall back into a slumber.

"Such a terrible creature, and yet you look so harmless," he whispered. If it heard him, it gave no indication.

Looks were deceiving. There was a reason why rows of iron bars and six meters of gap separated them. Though he had never witnessed the demon's powers, tales of the horrors it could unleash were playing through his mind.

_If even half of the stories are true… then God help us all if it ever escapes._

And Olle clutched his weapon just a little tighter.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Bjorgmans

**Chapter 5**

**_~ The Bjorgmans ~_**

* * *

Anna is an extraordinary woman with many fine qualities. And subtlety – Kristoff decided, was not one of them.

"Everything looks to be in order," the harbourmaster muttered as he scrutinized their travel documents. "Well-met indeed, Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman! I bid you welcome to the fair kingdom of Weselton!"

Kristoff grinned. The usage of his surname was a nice touch, courtesy of Elsa and Eirik. They didn't want everyone in Weselton knowing the princess of Arendelle had come to visit.

The chubby man waved both arms outwards with a look of utmost pride.

They stood at the edge of a bustling harbour. Ships of all standards and sizes surrounded them while countless dockworkers rushed back and forth like worker ants. Behind his outstretched hands Kristoff could see hundreds of Victorian-style houses with thatched roofs and rustic motifs reminiscent to those of his home. Unlike the simple architectural form of Arendelle's however, these structures steered towards flamboyance rather than practicality, with roofs that shot proudly to the sky and colours that were bold and showy. Typical Weselton.

"Oh this place is so lovely!" Anna said in an unnecessarily falsely-pitched voice. "Tell me sir; do you know anyone who practices magic here?"

The quartermaster stopped short and gave Anna a strange look.

"Or… maybe you've heard stories of someone in Weselton who has amazing powers, like say – the ability to create fire or lightning, or even conjure up a summer?"

The reply was an awkward silence. Kristoff cleared his throat. "Don't mind my wife. She's _very_ fascinated with the occult."

The harbourmaster gave a tactful nod. "Well! Can't say I have a taste for this sorta stuff m'self. But you might find some fortune-tellers or hear stories from our taverns eh? And! I dare say we 'ave some of da finest inns and establishments for a young couple like you two."

He began to prattle on about nearby attractions and shopping districts that the merchant guilds owned. Kristoff gave non-committal grunts from time-to-time.

The clanging of bells caught their attention, and they spun to see the _Eternity_ sailing away.

The harbourmaster glanced at the ship, frowning. "So Arendelle still has no intention of resuming trade wit' us?"

"The ship was just here to drop us off, that's all," Anna said.

"We aren't Arendelle folks. We were just there for a holiday," Kristoff added.

"Then I will speak frankly. Ever since that witch-queen took the crown, Arendelle's been nothing but trouble!"

Kristoff was stunned by the unexpected twist of the conversation.

"Look here! She's no– " Kristoff cupped Anna's mouth.

"What's that?" the harbourmaster asked.

"My wife meant to say that Queen Elsa of Arendelle is no witch. We spent a week there, and the queen's shown herself to be nothing but a kind and gracious ruler," Kristoff said.

"Is she now!" the harbourmaster blurted. Something in his voice told Kristoff that he was not even close to being convinced. "Did you know that the queen froze everything, and then broke her treaty with my kingdom? She ended all trade wit' us wit' nary a warning, and now two of my cousins lost their jobs thanks to her!"

"Your kingdom started it first by attempting to murder my– the queen!" Anna was clearly struggling to keep her voice even.

"Good riddance that if we succeeded! Being a witch is bad enough. We certainly don't need one sitting on a throne!"

Before the furious princess could launch herself at the pig, Kristoff had thrown his arms around her. He had no intention of getting arrested within ten minutes of stepping into Weselton. Letting out an admonishing huff, the harbormaster marched off.

Kristoff dragged his fiancée off. First objective: calm Anna down. Second objective: find an inn.

* * *

Neither objective came easy. Anna was still fuming for hours afterwards. And as for the inns…

Weselton it seems, was a kingdom that had a thing against magic. Kristoff came expecting false trails; perhaps a trickster or phonies out to scam their money. But there wasn't a single hint of anyone with magic, or even pretending to.

He was baffled. No one wanted to be associated with it; as if doing so was tantamount to trouble.

They journeyed from tavern to tavern, fruitlessly hunting for news.

At the mere mention of, "Hi! Do you know anyone with magic?" or "Have you heard of people here who has special powers?" they would be dismissed with the same urgency one might show to a plague bearer. The scarce few who would talk instead pointed them towards Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Already, two innkeepers had sent them on their way packing, and Kristoff had to persuade Anna to refrain from shouting for information from the third inn. He had little desire to look for a fourth place-of-lodging.

The day passed in a blink.

"Oooh what are we gonna do? No one here knows anything!" Anna moaned, cupping her face "He or she must still be imprisoned somewhere!" Her anger had evaporated, now replaced with dejection.

Forget locking up, Kristoff had his doubts that Weselton would suffer anyone born with powers to live. He didn't say that aloud.

"Hey..." he placed a hand under her chin. "We will find something. Cheer up. You need to eat. There's no point worrying on an empty stomach."

"But we are running out of time! Captain Lars said he would be returning in four days."

"That still leaves us with three. We will find something, Anna. For now, just forget about that person, and concentrate on getting food. It's your first time travelling overseas remember?"

As if on cue, her stomach growled. Her head slumped in defeat, she allowed herself to be led away.

* * *

This bazaar was packed. Merchants were positioned on both sides; shouting and waving their wares in the air. There was an astonishing assortment to choose from: weapons, fine silks, art pieces and even exotic pets. A few vendors pushed wagons through the throng of crowds, reaching out to pull people. While adults haggled over prices, their children ran freely through the street.

"Do you think they sell carrots here?" Kristoff asked, his eyes lighting up.

Anna slapped her forehead. Of course Kristoff had to have his carrots. She feigned shock. "Christopher Bjorgman! Surely you can think of some other food to eat. It's our first time travelling overseas remember?"

"Precisely! Mrs. Bjorgman, I bet Weselton carrots taste different from Arendelle ones! I can't wait to buy some for Sven. Look! There's a vegetable stand here, and there's a shop over there that sells ice pick-axes!"

He headed off, looking much like a boy bound for a candy shop.

Not that she could blame him. This _is_ the first time they are travelling overseas together.

She decided to do some shopping. If Kristoff was getting carrots for Sven, then she needed to get something for Elsa as well. Strolling from store to store, she settled for a wagon that boasted an impressive selection of jewellery and trinkets.

"Oh this necklace is beautiful!" Anna pressed a string of pearls against her neck. Its iridescent colours would be a good match for Elsa's ice dress.

The vendor, an old woman, smiled a toothless smile. "It looks stunning on you, lass!"

"I agree, it looks amazing on you," Kristoff said, coming up behind her.

"But do you think I should get it for Elsa? I mean, it would be bad if I went home empty-handed without getting her a souvenir. But this one is from Weselton, and it might remind her of when Weselton tried to kill her and…"

The vendor composed herself well, but the corners of her lips were twitching.

"It's going to be fine," Kristoff interjected. "It doesn't matter where your gift comes from. If it's beautiful, it's beautiful. I am sure Elsa will appreciate it."

That was enough for her. As Anna paid, she asked, "I was wondering if you could shed some light on a question of ours."

"Of course!"

"Have you heard of anyone in Weselton who might know magic?"

By the look of her face she did, but the old woman instead jerked her head. "No, never! I can't imagine what would make you ask such a question."

"I am just curious, that's all."

The jewellery-seller seemed uncomfortable. "Magic brings nothing but pain and sorrow. No good will come of it. A young lady like you shouldn't dwell on this stuff."

"The way you speak of it, it's almost as if you've seen it before," Anna said.

"Nonsense!"

"Come on! What's this deep dark secret that Weselton is hiding?"

"Lass, I take it that this is your first time here. Weselton folks do not like magic, nor do we enjoy talking about it. It's getting late, I have to pack soon. Have a good evening."

That was her cue to leave, but Anna pressed on. "Please, we've asked around for a full day without getting any answers. I know that Queen Elsa of Arendelle can't be the sole–"

The old woman slammed her hand on the table making Anna jump. The vendor looked at her own hand as if startled as well.

Kristoff had reached out to pull her away.

"The demon."

"What?"

"Its name is all I know. I am only telling you this much because you were such a nice customer. But please, I _must_ insist you leave."

"I– thank you! I am sorry to have bothered you. We will be going now."

This encounter was clearly distasteful to the old lady. But still she flashed Anna a sideway glance and said, "Be careful."

They thanked her again and sped off.

They turned a corner. Anna spun, clutching Kristoff's sleeve. "Did you hear that? She said its name!"

"The demon."

"Yes, do you know what this means? It's the same person – the one whom Grand Pabbie spoke of. I _knew_ there was someone else with magic!"

For some reason that Anna couldn't fathom, Kristoff's face looked more troubled than ever.

"It's a start! We will just ask around more," Anna cheeped. "Now let's eat."

They got a table by the side of the street where they ordered potatoes, berries, sour Weselton herrings, and of course a tantalizing bowl of carrot soup. As they filled their bellies, Anna glowered at the sight of children running about and playing games.

A little girl ran past and tripped, crashing to the cobblestone. She took one look at the cut on her knee and wailed.

Before Anna could help, an older boy was by her side. Anna guessed that it was her brother by their facial features. Sniffing, the girl looked up at her brother. He swept her up like she didn't weight a thing. Cooing to her, he kissed her knee. That not only stopped the crying, but even replaced it with a brave smile. With his sister cradled in his skinny arms, they headed off to rejoin their friends.

Anna was captivated.

"This place is beautiful. I hated Weselton for what it tried to do to Elsa. But now..."

"But now?" Kristoff slurped his soup, his eyes on her.

"Now I know, I was wrong to judge them by the acts of a single man."

The children chattered and laughed as if they haven't a care for the world and its troubles. Their precious innocence was something worth protecting; it didn't matter whether they were from Arendelle, Weselton, or some other nation.

Kristoff placed the bowl down. "The Duke can't be that bad, can he?"

Anna scowled and got up to leave.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we ran into the Duke today."

"Don't tempt fate," she hissed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Quid pro Quo

**Chapter 6**

**_~ Quid pro Quo ~_**

* * *

In the dark of night, the street was abandoned. Dead leaves crinkled as they were blown across the pavement. From somewhere far, a dog barked. Most had retreated to their homes for sleep and other activities of the night, but this man and woman glided through the alleys with purpose and zest.

The neigh of a horse punctuated the quietness.

Kristoff and Anna came to a halt. A grand carriage, glimmering with ivory edges, was parked outside their inn. Evidently, someone of importance was inside right now.

They glanced at each other for a beat before entering.

The din of men laughing and clinking their mugs filled their ears; the merry atmosphere a sharp contrast to the outside. They scanned the crowd. Then Anna inhaled sharply.

The elderly man could not be missed. He sat alone by the giant table in the centre, two bodyguards-in-red by his side. He wore a dark uniform overflowing with medals, red sash across the chest, polished boots with heels, and a haughty face which somehow made him seem as if he was looking down on everyone else; no small feat considering his short stature.

Kristoff had never spoken to him, but by his appearance and the look of loathing on Anna's face, this could only be one person.

The Duke of Weselton leaned back with his arms folded. His expression told Kristoff that he didn't approve of whatever the innkeeper was saying. Moments later, the old innkeeper bowed in apology and shuffled off.

His bodyguards glanced around, looking for something or someone.

"They are the same ones that tried to off Elsa," Anna whispered, her tone almost feral.

Before Kristoff could stop her, Anna marched to his table. She dragged a chair with a noisy trill and plopped her butt down. The Duke and his bodyguards stared in astonishment.

_Well, there goes our aliases._

* * *

"You!" the Duke muttered.

"You." Anna replied.

"What are you doing here!" they said in unison.

Not one to be outdone, the Duke snapped up straight. "I! Am the Duke of Weselton! I go as and where I wish!" His voice was oily and pitched, more suited to a theatre clown than a politician.

Every head in the inn swivelled to look. Anna sat up taller. _And I! Am the Princess of Arendelle,_ she nearly countered, but she bit the words back in, and instead went with, "How did you even find us?"

The Duke snapped his finger. "Excellent question! You see, I was informed that there was an Arendelle trade ship at our harbour. By the time I got there, it had long left!" the Duke cried out and balled his fists. So dramatic. "But the harbourmaster informed me it dropped two passengers off. Like a bloodhound with the eyes of a hawk, I tracked you down to this very inn!"

"You just inspected every inn near the harbour at random didn't you?" Kristoff said.

The bodyguards advanced on Kristoff, attempting to stare him down. One of them even growled. Her fiancé stood his ground.

The innkeeper looked as if he would like nothing more than to throw the lot of them out.

The Duke turned to face Kristoff. "And who might you be?"

"He is Kristoff. My fiancé, the champion of Arendelle, and the official ice master and deliverer!" Anna announced. Whispers from curious onlookers sounded all around.

"Someone of importance then!" the Duke exclaimed, adjusting his round spectacles as he examined Kristoff with a care Anna knew he would never afford to any commoner. "So you have the authority to facilitate trade between our nations?"

"Hey!" Anna interjected, slamming her palms onto the table. "Have you forgotten the official decree? 'Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown'!"

"It's WESELTON! Stop making me repeat that!"

"The point is: we are _not_ here to deal with you. Our countries no longer have any relations whatsoever."

"What! You aren't here to restart trade?" the Duke looked like he would jump out of his seat.

"Hah! After you tried to murder our queen? I think not!" Anna retorted.

"She tried to murder me first!"

"No she most certainly did not!"

"Yes she did! I was the first one she struck down!"

Anna leaned forward, her voice low and dangerous, "Are we going through that again?"

"She cursed the land! I had to do something or we would have frozen to death!" he threw out the last word with emotion and gusto.

"You could have just talked to her!"

"Lots of good that did for you!" the Duke snapped. "She nearly killed you by freezing your heart didn't she? What point is there in talking to a monster?"

Anna had an overwhelming desire to shut that conniving mouth up, with her fists if need be.

"My sister is not a monster," talking calmly was no longer easy.

"She is! She is a monster!"

"Why you– " Gasps sounded all about and the two bodyguards reached for her. Anna belatedly realized she had the Duke's collar in her grip.

"Hey! Back off!" Kristoff tackled their hands away, his back against hers.

"You. Listen. Here." Anna snarled. "My sister is not a monster. She has done nothing to harm you. But the same can't be said of you and your goons. Be glad we did not deport you as we did Hans." She spat the last word out.

A torrent of emotions ran through the Duke's face: Surprise, indignation and even fear. At last, he deflated and raised both arms in defeat. "Fine! Now tell me then. What is your purpose here?"

Anna let go of him and turned to Kristoff, but he was engaged in a stare-off against the bodyguards.

"We are here to look for someone," Anna said.

"Maybe I could direct you to said-person?"

"Not... unless your person knows magic."

The Duke stared for a beat, then burst into a little nervous laugh. "This is good! This is good! Did your queen send you? I never knew you two had a sense of humour!"

"You probably know it by another name: The demon."

The Duke's jaw dropped. The tavern fell silent as well_._

"You know about the Demon of Weselton then," the Duke's voice was humourless.

"I do not know enough. But I do know there is someone with magic here by that name, and I intend to find him or her."

"Arendelle has no business poking its nose into Weselton affairs."

Anna couldn't come up with a good counter to that, so she resorted to an angry glare.

The Duke heaved an ominous sigh. "I can't help you. Not unless– "

Anna somehow knew what he was going to say.

"Aaaaah Arendelle. Our _ex_-closest trade partner. Now her princess has come to ask me for help and information," he sighed dramatically. "What shall I do?"

"Just get straight to the point," Kristoff said.

"Resume trade with us."

"No! No way at all! Elsa already laid down the ruling." Anna folded her arms into an X.

"One favour for another, Princess. Weselton has much to offer Arendelle! Think of the possibilities! We could import precious metals, Weselton cuisine, clothing, chocolate!"

Anna sat up straighter.

The shrewd man did not miss that gesture. "Oh yes chocolate of all varieties! Milk, white, dark, nutty, fruity, hazelnut! Anything you could think of."

"I… will have to give it some thought," said Anna, but her mind screamed, _chocolates, Elsa! Maybe we could draft a contract for that only?_

"And you will tell us more about this demon?" Kristoff said.

"I will even bring you to its prison!" the Duke quipped. He now had Anna's full attention.

Kristoff lowered his face to her and whispered, "Think carefully about this, Anna. I know that you want to help this person. Believe me, I do too. But the Duke's asking for too much. This is the kingdom that tried to assassinate your sister."

Her mind flashed to the children playing in the streets, and of the harbourmaster who complained of his cousins losing their jobs.

"Trust me," she whispered.

She faced the Duke, who now wore a smile of utmost confidence. "As the Princess of Arendelle, I will formally put in a good word for your kingdom, and inform Queen Elsa of your wish to resume trade."

He frowned. "That's not enough."

"And, I will allow Weselton to send a ship with her tradable goods to Arendelle. Your merchants will have an opportunity to show off to my kingdom. If they convince my sister to lift the ban, then so be it. If they do not succeed, then you know it is by no failing of yours."

_I am not doing this for you, Duke. I am doing this for Weselton's people who are innocent of the crimes you committed against us. Restarting trade could provide jobs again. I refuse to let Elsa be blamed for the loss of anyone's livelihood._

The Duke's eyebrows knitted upwards, and Anna couldn't help but grin. She had him trapped. This solution wasn't ideal for him, but if he rejected, it was as good as admitting that Weselton's products did not live up to Arendelle's standards. Elsa had been pushing for her to study books on the art of politics and negotiations. To finally be able to put her newly acquired skills into use was… gratifying.

After a pause, he raised his hands. "You drive a hard bargain, Your Highness." Then he sniffed audibly, "But it smells like we have a deal!"

_Oh that was easy._

"Well I guess everything's settled then. Now about that person who has magic… "

The Duke inclined his head to motion at one of his guards: the shorter clean-shaven one. "Bring the princess and her boyfriend to the Belly of the Beast. Let the warden know of their true identity, and tell him I sent them to… visit _that_ creature."

"You aren't coming along?" Anna asked, shuddering internally. A name like 'Belly of the Beast' conjured too many disturbing images.

"I do not like the warden," the Duke replied, wiping his glasses on his sleeve; his expression unreadable. "And he is beneath my station. But no worries! I will send a letter along so he will know you are there on my authority."

_Didn't think there could be someone that even the Duke hates, _Anna thought.

"One word of advice, Princess. Keep your hopes down. This wretched thing is nothing like your sister."

"I will be the judge of that," she retorted. Was the Duke viewing Elsa in a positive light, or was the prisoner that terrifying?

He scoffed. "Let's see you say that after the visit."

The talk was all but done at that point, and his goons ushered the crowd away. Anna breathed easier; she worried she might snap if she had to listen to another minute of his pretentious ranting. To his credit at least, he announced that the two were now under his jurisdiction and protection.

Then he was gone, leaving just his bodyguard to sort things out with her.

"Shall we go now?" Anna said.

He rolled his eyes. "We leave tomorrow morning."

"No!" Anna insisted. "We leave now, right now!"

He snorted and turned. "Nine in the morning here. See you."

Without another word, he strolled out. The wind blew the door shut with a tremendous bang.

"Aren't you going to throw a sack of carrots on his face?" Kristoff whispered.

Anna punched his shoulder in response.

* * *

Another night went by; another blade of grass in this endless jungle of time.

Hundreds of etched marks made by jagged fingernails adorned the walls. Each represented a day's passing, but the prisoner did not bother to scratch any today. There had been no new ones for years, for they had long lost their meaning.

Only one thing was meaningful to the demon now.

"I will be free," the cracked whisper was barely carried by the stale air of the cell.

Bloodshot eyes glared at the jailor who was well out of reach. Olle snored, his club resting on his lap, unaware of the murderous intents directed at him.

_I will be free Iwillbefree Iwillbefree Iwillbefree–_

The mantra took over all coherent thoughts as bloodied fingers gripped the bars.

**I WILL BE FREE!**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Surrogate Father

**Chapter 7**

**_~ A Surrogate Father ~_**

* * *

Elsa glanced at the sea in longing. She had lost track of the number of times she did that. Unfortunately, Anna's ship would not appear from the horizon.

The sun was out, setting her kingdom awash in glorious hues of blue and green while early shoppers filled the bustling markets.

Her mood was a stark contrast to the beautiful sight.

It was difficult to believe that only two days had passed. She was still half-expecting Anna to come bursting into the room at any moment, demanding her attention or dragging her out for the meals she so often missed when engrossed in work.

How strange it was not to hear the laughter of her sister echoing down the halls. Every other day she would be leading Kristoff around to explore the castle, or engaging in some roleplaying game with Olaf and Sven. Her absence was a constant ache.

_Next time, Anna, I promise. We will go anywhere you want, just the two of us._

But she did try didn't she? She offered to join Anna on the quest, but her sister would rather be alone with her fiancée–

–No, that's a stupid line of thought. Anna was right. Arendelle did need their queen right now. The negotiations with the Russians were not easy. Any perceived absence on her part now would be taken as a personal insult by their Tsar. And Heavens know that Arendelle needed allies now.

She shouldn't be jealous at Kristoff, she should be happy for Anna's romantic bliss.

Deep down, Elsa was overcompensating for the years she missed with Anna, but she couldn't help it. She shook her head, willing the negativity down before the nausea could overtake her.

_Less than a week and I am already reduced to a nervous wreck. How am I going to cope if Anna moves out of the castle one day?_

Inhaling sharply, Elsa turned away from the window to confront a more immediate adversary: paperwork. Piled in a semicircle on her table, they came in all favours of viciousness. Courtship letters, trade offers from distant lands, ledgers and tenders, a distant ambassador requesting audience… everyday there was something 'of major importance' demanding the crown's attention.

Elsa grimaced. It was her duty as queen. Just how did her father cope with it all these years?

A sudden desire to freeze every single missive, parchment and envelope overtook her. What would happen if she froze them? Could she rend the paper into sapphire dust? Or would they simply stay the way they are, merely wet as if she had did nothing more than to pour water.

_Time to find out._

She raised her hand. Slowly. Purposefully… her fingers splayed, poised to strike with wintry magic. The stacks laid unmoving, helpless to the snow queen's wrath coming upon them.

Then Elsa snickered and instead settled with forming an ice rose on the corner of the table.

"What are you doing now, Anna?" she said aloud, brushing her finger absently against a crystalline petal.

Mountain climbing with Kristoff. Breaking into a tower. Beating the Duke up. Discovering a king who possesses fire magic!

She allowed herself five minutes of delicious imagination before the responsible part of her mind assumed control.

_Fantasies wouldn't get my work done any faster_. She sighed and submerged herself into a world of unending paperwork.

Two tense hours passed. Then unexpected rescue came in the form of a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Elsa's spirit rose. Kai bowed and entered. He carried a tray with a cup of steaming hot chocolate and several sheets of paper.

"Your Majesty."

She nodded and motioned with a hand. Kai eyed the icy flower with surprise as he set the tray down.

"Lovely rose if I may say," he placed the cup and saucer next to it.

"Thank you. Is that the report?"

"Aye," he handed her the documents.

"That was fast."

"Eirik is good at what he does. He's already located five men."

"Their background?"

"Two are merchants who had regular dealings with Weaseltown. The third's a vagabond. And the last two are brothers who are working as bakers. All migrated over shortly after the gates opened."

Elsa took a sip. It was warm and rich. Perfect.

"Would you like to hear the preliminary findings?"

"Yes please." She browsed through the papers. The stack was far thinner than she had hoped. Was this all that could be found in the royal archives?

"First up. There is a clairvoyant of renown who travels around Weaseltown. The merchants claim his skills at predicting the future are such that even royalty seeks him out."

Elsa pondered for a moment, then shook her head. "Unlikely. Fortune-telling isn't something that would entice my sister. Anna was adamant on finding someone who's similar to me, which means a magic that's more dramatic." She paused for a beat. "Or someone who is imprisoned."

"Which brings us to the next thing on the report."

Elsa scanned the faded wordings on the adjacent page. "A prison."

"This one goes by many names: the Belly of the Beast… Purgatory… the Black Pit." His eyes caught hers. The air seemed to take on an unnatural chill.

"I cross referenced the data from the archives with the information from Eirik. We know this place contains the most heinous of prisoners. Release is almost unheard of; and escape has never occurred."

"And you believe that my sister would attempt to track it down?"

"I am afraid so. This prison is a place of despair; those who are sent there are either executed, or imprisoned for life. It should be no surprise then, on account of its very nature, it carries many sinister rumours: that of political prisoners, of innocent men who offended the wrong parties, and... of those who have powers."

Elsa placed her cup down.

"Milady, you should be aware by now, Weaseltown fears the supernatural. The Duke's actions did not just reflect those of his own, but that of his entire kingdom. If there is anyone there with the gift of magic, then that prison is likely their only destination– Elsa!"

Ice coated the edge of the table. And little spikes were springing up.

A casual wave of her hand and the frost disappeared.

"It's all right now, Kai. I am fine." Elsa said. She did not miss the look of alarm on his face, it likely reflected her own. Before her loyal servant had a chance to protest, she added. "Is there anything else we know about this prison?"

He blinked several times, perhaps wondering if he should talk about her loss of control. Eventually he decided to let it pass, "I am afraid not. Our intel on it is scarce, we do not even have its location."

"So we have no way of confirming if anyone with magic is held inside."

Kai shook his head.

"But you know my sister well."

The portly man sighed. "Yes, if Princess Anna gets even a whiff of this place, rumour or not, she would turn it upside down."

"Is there anything else Eirik could get?"

Kai looked uncomfortable. "Nothing but rumours, Your Majesty."

"Tell me."

"Apparently there is a demon that terrorizes the town of Belking. It seeks out women who are vulnerable, then in the cover of night, it controls their mind, drags them into the forest and drinks their blood."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "And what do you make of this?"

"I think it's nothing more than a made-up story to warn ladies about the dangers of going out alone at night. The demon is an allegory to criminals which prey on women. The bakers who told this story doubted its existence."

"We need something more substantial than a children's fable."

"About that…" Kai recounted to Elsa the rest of the information Eirik had uncovered: that of witches, werewolves and mermaids; which at the moment, seemed to be little but tall tales spun by the creative minds of minstrels.

By the time they were done, his face was red from shame. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. Those men were too eager to please you, so they sprouted whatever stories they knew. I will tell Eirik– "

"No, it's okay. Eirik did the right thing. If there are trolls, why couldn't there be demons and other magical creatures?"

The words were really for Kai's benefit. He guessed as much, and remained silent. Elsa sunk into her chair as she processed the information. Her heart clenched. They had no way of knowing what leads Anna might attempt to follow, and if she is in any immediate danger.

Kai rubbed his bald top. "The guard captain and I will dig deeper."

"Thank you. Please let Eirik know I appreciate what he's doing," Elsa said, picking up her quill. "And you too."

"You are welcome, Your Majesty. We would do this for you even if you did not ask."

"And what about the trade guilds? What information did Eirik get?"

"Nothing unusual so far. I do not think Princess Anna has anything to fear from them. The guilds are cunning and powerful, but they are not ruthless, nor are they stupid. Weaseltown stands more to lose than gain if it is seen kidnapping the princess of another kingdom."

"I hope you are right. My sister attracts too much attention sometimes, I fear she might let slip her identity."

Kai retrieved the now-empty cup and tray. "Your Majesty, if I may just speak my mind, there is no need for you to worry about Princess Anna so. She's a strong and clever woman who can take care of herself. And Kristoff is honourable and capable, he will look after her."

Elsa nodded. _They do make a potent combo._

"The _Eternity _shall be returning in another four or five days, you will be the first to know the moment we spot it."

That at least, elicited an eager smile from her. "How's Sven this morning?"

Kai chuckled. "Still moping. He misses Kristoff. A pity the snowman's not here, the reindeer could use his company."

"Oh dear, I will see if I can cheer him up later," Elsa said and returned her attention to her paperwork. "Is there anything else?"

There was a pause, "Nothing, Your Majesty."

Kai stayed there, unmoving. Elsa became aware of his gaze roaming over her, not in the way of a pervert but the way a concerned parent might inspect a playful child to check for wounds.

She pretended not to notice as his eyes drifted to the welt on her index finger formed from countless hours of holding a quill, to the hand that now lingered above a parchment, ready to continue scribbling for many more hours until Anna or hunger would force her to stop.

"Your Majesty, may I make a suggestion?"

Elsa looked up in surprise.

"Would you like to take a break? Gerda and I are headed to the uphill market, perhaps you could join us."

"I am afraid I can't. These ledgers–"

"Are not as important to Arendelle as your health, or your people."

"But–"

"Elsa." Kai drew himself to his full height, knuckles against hips with a look of disapproval on his face. After a moment of stunned silence, Elsa couldn't help but giggle. How strange it seemed! Instead of her being the queen and Kai her servant, the tables had turned; now he wore the image of a concerned father chiding his unruly daughter.

This man who had been the caretaker of the household with Gerda longer than the years she's been alive for was more than qualified.

Covering her mouth to stifle her laughter, the snow queen laid her quill down. The papers could wait, her people couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8 - Belly of the Beast

**Chapter 8**

**_~ Belly of the Beast ~_**

* * *

The tension was getting on Kristoff's nerves.

They made an unlikely trio. Him, Anna and the Duke's bodyguard. The goon wore an austere expression that told Kristoff he did not care for them as companions. The thought was mutual.

"The location of this prison is top secret. It would be most… _unwise_ of you two to share it with any other parties," was the only thing he said since they set out.

Anna's response was an icy glare, which didn't surprise Kristoff. What does one say to the man who tried to kill your sister, and who, in turn was nearly killed by her?

His presence hardly dampened her spirit though, given the way she was skipping, as if they were on nothing more than a trip to her favourite chocolatier.

They journeyed by foot. Bustling streets made way for rural villages, later turning into farmlands, which themselves transformed into fields of yellowing crops. With the coming winter, the final nail in the coffin shall be knocked in.

"So. Do you think it is a he or a she?" Anna said.

Kristoff shrugged. He couldn't tell, and he didn't care.

"What powers would this person have, elemental-based like Elsa's, or something even more incredible?"

He shrugged again. The less flashier, the better.

"Just imagine! Bringing someone with magic back to Arendelle!" she grinned, waiting for him to respond in kind.

Kristoff shrugged once more. Anna twisted away, lips curled in annoyance.

He was in no mood to entertain her.

In truth, he never had much faith in the success of this quest. The Duke's information was a boon for Anna, but an unwelcome development to him.

"I will join you in a moment," he said to Anna the night before, giving her a peek on the lips.

She retreated to their room, and then he made straight for the innkeeper.

"Can you tell me anything about the Belly of the Beast?" he said.

The old man ignored him as he wiped the tabletop. When he was satisfied, he peered at Kristoff with untrusting eyes.

"If you had any sense in that head of yours," he rubbed his hands. "You take your princess and go back to Arendelle."

"What is it with that prison? Or the Warden?"

The innkeeper glanced around as if hoping someone would summon him to order something. When there were none, he faced Kristoff again. "My beds are comfortable, yes? You want to have a good nights sleep?"

Confused, Kristoff inclined his head.

"We have good nights sleep here, all of us, good Weselton folks. And that is thanks to that prison. You don't understand? No? Arendelle must not have criminals, or perhaps you let dangerous people run around."

_What is this man prattling about?_

"We have many bad men in Weselton. Bad, bad men. So we take these scums of society, the worse in the kingdom, and we throw–" he flung the rags to a basket. "–them into that place. Where it is far away from everything else. Understand now, Arendelle man? Evil go in, evil don't come out. And if you do take your princess to that place, you make sure," he bared his blackened teeth, "You make sure you don't bring anything back."

The innkeeper would say no more.

His mind drifted back to Grand Pabbie's cryptic words. _They feared this source of power, Anna. They were so frightened of it, and it was not like the way your parents feared Elsa's powers. I could sense that it was something darker._

Something darker_._ Was it a coincidence that said person bore the title of 'demon'? He suspected that there was more to it than frightened name-calling.

Anna hummed a tune as she strolled, her eager smile reflecting her guileless nature. That was what Kristoff adored about Anna, and also what worried him so much right now. She might blindly free a dangerous being into the world, or worse, into her home itself.

He felt the ponderous gravity of responsibility weighing in. Until its true nature could be determined, Kristoff prepared himself to intervene should Anna make any attempts to free the prisoner.

One Hans was enough.

* * *

Two hours later, they reached their destination. Kristoff took one glance around and his stomach churned. All around were acres of barren wasteland. It was like they had stepped into another part of the world, one devoid of all but the hardiest of life, a fitting rest for the harshest of criminals.

Even the sun seemed more subdued here, if such a thing was possible.

A mountain loomed over them, a vast cavern at its base, as if some great force had punched a hole right in. Rows of wooden spikes as tall as him jutted from the ground like the teeth of a great subterranean beast. Completing the image of its namesake were the stalactites lining the ceiling. Even without the crossbow-wielding sentries on both sides, it yelled: stay out.

Anna whistled. "Well! This prison is certainly impressive. Kinda gloomy though, don't you think?"

_Her optimism knows no boundaries_, he thought.

"Halt!" the sentries cried out. The taller of the two approached, his crossbow raised. He was a gaunt man who wore a snarl on his face, contorting his already-ugly features. His partner was flustered, head whipping left and right as if he expected an ambush. Kristoff assumed visitors were a rare sight here. Or maybe it was just the guy's first day on the job.

"Relax! It's just the three of us!" Kristoff shouted.

The Duke's goon whipped a letter out. Gaunt snatched the envelope. He examined the seal. The hardened wax gleamed red in the sun.

"For the warden," the goon said, smirking. "From the Duke of Weselton."

Gaunt did not return the gesture. "Stay here." He headed off into the cavern while Flustered eyed the group, looking less like an armed guard and more like a nervous rabbit.

_Definitely his first day on the job._

The Duke's man shrugged and turned.

"Hey, didn't the Duke instruct you to pass some information along?" Kristoff said.

"All in the letter," he replied.

"You are not coming with us?" Anna asked.

"I was tasked to bring you two here. My job is done. Good luck," he did a double-take. "Oh, and one more thing. The Duke expects you in two more days, so please do not test the warden's patience." He dropped a salute-goodbye and walked off.

"Kristoff!"

"It's okay, I remember the route," he said, trying to sound reassuring.

The false smirk. The eagerness to go. Kristoff might not be the most observant person, but even he could tell, the Duke's bodyguard was terrified.

Heavy stomps announced the presence of a massive owner or someone trying to make an impression.

Kristoff spun. It turned out to be both.

From the jaws of the cave emerged a grizzled man almost as wide as he was tall, most of it muscle. He lumbered towards the pair with the unmistakable gait of authority and power. Like his sentries, he wore a chainmail, but with an added bearskin draped over his shoulders. One burly hand rested on the hilt of a sheathed blade. The letter was scrunched in the other.

Gaunt trailed a safe distance away, looking much like a runt behind an alpha wolf.

Kristoff knew without a doubt this was the Warden.

Anna's smile dissolved. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," she greeted cautiously, and curtseyed. The sentries stiffened but the Warden looked unimpressed.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," he bowed.

"Mmm," the Warden ignored him. "Your sister is the snow queen," the guttural voice rumbled in Kristoff's bones, a most unpleasant sensation.

"You know of her?"

"Only the ignorant knows not of the sorceress who rules over Arendelle," the Warden's eyes were a startling shade of green, and he seemed intent on boring a hole through her with them. "So you have come here to… what? Pay the demon a social visit?" He chuckled humourlessly.

All pretence of formalities was lost then. "Obviously," Anna said, matching his stare. The Warden inclined his head, examining the princess in much the way a hawk regards a mouse.

"Your words reveal much. You know nothing of it do you?"

"We know you have it imprisoned here," Anna replied.

"Have you searched them?" the Warden growled.

Flustered gazed around to confirm it was indeed him being addressed. He approached with the reluctant haste of someone who wanted to get something over with quickly.

"She's the Princess of Arendelle!" Kristoff snarled, shielding her. "Don't you dare!"

The Warden advanced on him. "I don't give a damn about who she is. My prison, my rules. If you don't like it, walk." Their noses were an inch apart. He could smell the animal odour of this son of a bitch, could smell his eagerness to draw the weapon.

Kristoff steeled himself for the fight that was coming.

"Kristoff, let them." Anna raised her arms into a T-pose.

Under his glare, Flustered gave the lightest of pat-downs before declaring her clear. He gave a ghost of a frisk to Kristoff.

"They are clean!"

The Warden nodded. Flustered all but dashed back to his post.

"You have not introduced yourself yet," Kristoff snapped.

The master of the prison brushed his fingers against his scabbard. "All you need to know is that I am the Warden."

Even Anna was unable to keep her voice even, "Look here Warden–"

"I believe I've made myself clear… _princess_." The condescending in the Warden's tone was unmistakable. "But just in case, I will say it: You are only here because the Duke thinks he can weasel some favour from you. You will see your demon and then you will get out of my sight." He regarded Kristoff. "Or God help me but I will not hesitate to incarcerate you two. So by all means, **test me**."

Kristoff's body shook from fury. It took every fibre of his self-control not to sock the bastard in the face.

If the Warden noticed, he made no sign. He beckoned at them to follow.

"Anna, we don't have to do this."

She said nothing, but turned slowly to face him. Her eyes were a flurry of emotion. Fear, anger, but the greatest one was worry: not for herself but for the prisoner. It was as if everything good and kind had realized it was not welcome in this place and long fled; yet this woman stood out as the defiant candle against a sea of darkness.

How could anyone not love her as he did?

He nodded, and they entered the jaws of the waiting beast.

* * *

"Is it me, or is the air kind of thin down here?" Anna muttered.

"It is," Kristoff said. "I think this place was an abandoned mine." He glanced at the faded imprints of weapon gouges on the wall and dull crimson stains. _Or worse._

A maze of tunnels surrounded them. The stench of dust and sweat and urine assaulted his nostril, while the haunted air clawed at his skin. They may have been in the bleak wilderness moments ago, but now it seemed they had entered Tartarus itself.

Distant sounds carried through; indistinguishable whispers and far-off screams. Kristoff craned his neck in several directions, but failed to tell where the noises came from. A steady drip of some unseen water source and the constant crunch of their feet upon rough gravel accompanied them.

His gooseflesh was rock-hard; he could not shake off the feeling that they were being watched. Every instinct screamed at him to grab Anna and leave. But the careful stiffness of her movement spoke of her determination to see this through. So they continued on, hands held together, taking slow and deliberate steps as they headed into the bowels of the mountain itself.

Several sentries passed. The men flashed them curious looks but said nothing. Kristoff assumed it was less out of professionalism and more due to the Warden's presence. The fear he inspired in his people was palpable.

For all its ominous reputation, the Belly of the Beast was nothing without its master.

"Who are they?" Anna said, pointing towards one of the many dozens of alcoves at the side which upon closer inspection, revealed cells. Men and women were huddled inside. They stared out with eyes that had no light, murmuring indecipherable things. Some seemed not to even notice their presence.

"Rapists. Murderers. Traitors to the kingdom. Take your pick," the Warden replied with the casual tone of a grocer asking a customer to choose vegetables.

"Is the person I seek in one of these?"

"We keep the demon in our most impenetrable cell."

"Why do you keep calling it that?"

"Because that's all it deserves to be remembered as," the Warden said.

"Surely he or she has a name."

The Warden stopped answering and instead fixed her with an admonishing glare. Kristoff wondered if he was in a bad mood because of them, but thinking about it, he found it more likely this man was perpetually pissed-off with everything.

They passed through a groove, and Anna gasped. A narrow passageway lied before them. Despite the rows of torches that lined both sides, the end could not be seen; it must have stretched over a hundred meters.

"Are you scared, little princess?"

From Anna's scowl, she did not appreciate that question.

"Hey," Kristoff said. "You need to treat her with more respect."

"And you need to learn your place, boy," the Warden took a step towards him.

"Just bring me to its cell," Anna imposed herself between the two.

The Warden wheeled and snatched a torch. He inclined with his head. For good measure, Anna grabbed a torch herself and followed. The Warden frowned, but made no move to take her makeshift weapon.

"Anna, no matter what happens, stay close to me."

She nodded and took off after the Warden.

Their pace picked up. The master of the prison was in a hurry to get to the end. He must have made this journey more times than he could care.

Several times the walls would close in suddenly and Anna would push out with her hand in alarm. But then she would realize that the walls were motionless, and she patted them, confused.

It was just a trick of the shadows. Kristoff squeezed her shoulder. Her stance eased a little.

"What are you going to do once you meet the prisoner?" he whispered.

"I don't know. I mean, it would have to depend on the kind of person he or she is right? I am not sure what we could do if the Warden is watching. I guess we could start with a chat. Uh, why are you smiling?"

Somehow she could see his face even in this dim lighting. "Because I thought your response would have been 'we will storm this prison and free the poor prisoner!'."

"Oh that comes after we are sure that he or she is a good sort of magic user."

The Warden turned and they clammed their mouths shut.

A minute later, they reached the end.

Before them stood a door carved from solid wood, sturdy-looking despite its rusty hinges and weathered frames.

The Warden hammered on it. They heard the dragging of a chair, then a face-level window slid open. A pair of eyes stared out. They darted around before coming to rest at Anna.

"Visitors?" the voice was filled with disbelief.

"Open the damn door, Olle."

Olle grunted an acknowledgement. The gap slammed shut, followed by the click of a lock being unlatched and the door swung open. There was a draft and the flames shrunk a little. Anna and Kristoff stood rooted to the spot.

The Warden leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed as if saying: your demon awaits. Enter if you dare.

Kristoff's mind conjured up a many-limbed creature with bloodthirsty eyes, dripping with pus and ichor. _Thank you my dear troll family, for telling me all those stories as a kid._

A scrapping noise startled Kristoff, and he realized it was Anna's boot grinding against gravel. She strolled in.

"Anna!"

He charged, and almost knocked into her when she froze.

"What–" Then he saw it as well: behind double rows of iron bars stood the thing that they had been seeking... the demon.

It was a_ woman. _And the surprise in her eyes matched theirs.

"I knew it," Anna breathed. "You are just like Elsa."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Demon I, Victimized

**Chapter 9**

_**~ The Demon I, Victimized ~**_

* * *

The woman was a statue as she stared unblinking at the strangers.

To say that Kristoff was surprised would be an understatement. He had expected that someone worthy of the title 'Demon' would have looked… impressive. But 'dangerous' was the furthest thing on his mind at the moment.

She looked to be in her late twenties, and might have been considered pretty once; but now bore the signs of long years spent in harsh incarceration. So much dirt clung to her body she was almost brown in some areas, yet patches of bone-white skin could be seen under. Ashen hair hung over her face in long unkempt strands, and the rags she wore were caked in grime and other stains which Kristoff suspected to be blood. The way those stick-like arms wrapped around her pitiful frame, she seemed so frail anyone here could have taken her in a fight.

_This is Weselton's deep dark secret, the terrifying creature that warrants solo confinement in the most secure of prisons?_

For a terrifying instance Kristoff thought it was a trap. He spun around, primed for the attack–

–and nothing. No one came rushing in. The Warden didn't have his blade drawn, he wasn't even looking at them. Embarrassed, Kristoff coughed. He began to take stock of the surroundings.

They were in a spacious cavern with the cell taking up half the space. A lantern was hung on the wall and the furniture simple but practical; a table, several chairs and an empty weapon rack. The jailor, Olle was an unremarkable sight as well. The short and lanky man brandished a club as if he expected to be attacked at any moment.

"Hi!" Anna called out.

The woman blinked but did not otherwise respond. Instead, her gaze swept repeatedly between Anna, Kristoff and the Warden. The master of the prison stood by the door, his face averted from her.

"Hi?" They waited a lifetime, but still she did not reciprocate. Every now and then she would glance at the Warden, her expression rigid. Anna scratched her head, unsure of their next step. The prisoner had no intention of talking in the Warden's presence. Kristoff was about to say so to him when the Warden reacted.

"Watch them closely!" he barked at Olle, who jumped. After flashing the prisoner a baleful glare, he marched out, slamming the door in his wake.

Again another minute of silence, save for the stomps that steadily grew softer.

"Well! That was… unpleasant," Anna said, chuckling uneasily when the Warden's footsteps faded.

"I'll say."

All three looked at the prisoner who shuffled hesitatingly towards them, or as far as her confinements would allow. She pressed her face against the bars, reminding Kristoff of a mouse poking its face out of a hole.

"Hello there. Welcome to my prison," her voice was raspy, as if she had not used her throat for talking in a long time.

The initial surprise in her piercing green eyes had now transformed into something else: a cold, calculating look that Kristoff recognized from cunning merchants.

Anna took a step closer but he held out a hand to stop her.

That brought out an exasperated grunt from the prisoner. "The bars are there for a reason. You have nothing to fear."

"She's right," Anna said, pushing Kristoff's arm away. "I am not afraid."

"It's not–"

She ignored him. "I am glad I found you at last. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle."

There was a thud. Olle dropped to a knee, slamming his club down like some kind of half-assed knight. "Your Highness! What an honor to have you here!"

"Er, please rise?" Anna said, her eyebrows raised, and turned back to regard the prisoner.

The woman's face was full of curiosity. She grabbed the bars as she leaned closer. "You are a princess?"

"That's right!"

"And you have been trying to find me?"

"That's right!"

"I don't understand."

"I will explain in a moment. First, can you tell us who you are? Everyone out there calls you 'demon', but I know you have a real name," Anna replied.

The demon looked unsure of herself. Several times she opened her mouth and closed it again, then finally she said, "Freya. That's my name, Freya."

"Cool name!" Anna said. "Isn't Freya–"

"The name of a Nordic goddess," Freya interjected.

"Of love, fertility and life!" Anna said, flicking her index finger in an Aha!-sign.

"And war and death," Olle added, drawing looks of surprise from Anna and Kristoff.

"No, I do not have her powers." Freya said, reading the question on their faces. "Nor am I actually the mortal form–," she rolled her eyes. "–of a deity. It's just a name my mother gave me."

"But you have the gift of magic right?" Anna asked.

"The gift?" she could not hide the incredulous in her voice. "It's not a gift, silly. It's a curse."

Anna spun to look at Kristoff, her eyes as wide as saucers. One look and he knew what she was thinking: That she was right to come. Locked-up, alone, and mistakenly believing that her powers were evil, this woman was like Elsa in every way.

"It's not a curse. Magic can do amazing things!"

Freya cocked her eyebrows. "Really? And how do you know that?"

"Because my s–" his hand shot out to squeeze Anna's, and she glanced at him in surprise.

"Not yet," he whispered. He turned to Freya who tilted her head in confusion. "One thing at a time. First, tell us. What can you do?"

He had been studying the peculiar design of the prison, but its purpose eluded him still. A column of solid iron bars cut the room into half. Behind it was six meters of flat ground with nothing but dirt and hay, then another row of bars, and finally the cell which contained Freya, its end reaching the cavern wall.

"Oh right. Show us your abilities!" Anna said.

"A princess from another land visits and asks to see my powers. How can I say no?" Kristoff wondered if they had angered her, but Freya stuck her hand out. Reaching as far as she could, she smiled reassuringly at Anna and nodded.

"Anna," Kristoff started.

"Relax," The princess pressed against the bars and mirrored Freya, putting her hands through.

They gasped. A green tint appeared from under Freya's feet and travelled up her body in a pulse. Magic. It resembled Elsa's, but while Elsa's magic could be described as the streams of a river, tangible and strong. This magic Kristoff was witnessing was like the fog over a forest, haunting and ethereal. The energy coalesced on the tip of her outstretched fingers. Mesmerized, Anna held her arm in position. For a frightening instance, Freya's eyeballs rolled white and her fingers stiffened. She was about to cast her spell.

A sudden force wrenched the princess back.

Olle was gripping Anna's shoulders as he yanked her away. She cried out in surprise, struggling to free herself. In a flash, Kristoff was on the smaller man. He hauled the jailor against the wall, eliciting a frightened yelp.

"I just saved her life you fool!" he cried out.

Kristoff stopped short and turned to look at Freya warily.

"Don't you know how dangerous the demon is," Olle continued.

"Stop calling her 'demon', she has a name! Freya just wanted to show me her powers, that's all!" Anna protested.

He released Olle in disgust, allowing him to stumble back. He faced Freya. "Are there any other ways you can demonstrate your magic?"

Freya sighed and lowered herself to her knees, searching for something. She positioned a tiny rock before herself. She braced herself in a way that suggested she was about to do something unpleasant. With a shout, she brought her hand down sharply onto it. Kristoff winced. Anna cried out.

The hurt showed as Freya breathed deeply, taking a moment to compose herself. They watched with bated breath as Freya raised her trembling hand, the palm had been sliced open.

"Watch," Grimacing, she cupped her good hand over it. A trickle of blood snaked out.

Anna exhaled in wonder. Between the hands came a muffed glow of green. It pulsed once, then subsided. Freya spread her hands apart and wiped the blood off. She raised her palm slowly.

Where there was a ragged cut mere seconds ago, now the flesh was whole again, if a tad pinker than its surrounding.

"The wound is gone! You are a healer!" Anna exclaimed.

There was the slightest hint of a smile on Freya's lips. "Yes, Your Highness. Freya Solberg at your service," she curtseyed.

Anna returned the gesture, "Princess Anna of Arendelle, again. You know what? Just call me Anna."

"Anna," Freya turned to him.

"I am Kristoff Bjorgman," he replied.

"Are you the prince of Arendelle?"

"Uh, I am an ice harvester," he said, after too long a pause.

Anna had the look of utmost amusement on her face. "Ooh I like that. A prince of Arendelle. This is the first time I've heard someone call you that. How cute! Now you are blushing!"

Kristoff chided himself silently.

"Not used to compliments huh?" Freya said.

"Oh don't be fooled," Anna said. "He may pull off the looks, but he smells like a reindeer."

"Hey… "

"And he was raised by trolls."

"Hey… "

"And his best friend– "

Kristoff facepalmed. This was going to be an uncomfortable talk.

* * *

It was an _extremely_ uncomfortable talk. Twenty minutes later, of which every single flaw and trait and even sleeping habit of his had been picked clean and left for the scavengers, he was slumped on the floor with his head buried in his hands. Oblivious, or in response to his ordeal, the two women giggled like little school girls. Even Olle looked sorry for him.

He didn't remember the last time he had lost so much dignity at once; but the one time the trolls tried teaching him about puberty came close.

Thankfully their talk had now moved on to something else.

"You know, you still haven't told me why you are looking for me, Anna." Freya said, her tone now businesslike.

"I am here because my sister is… Queen Elsa!" Anna's arms were spread, as if awaiting surprise or awe from Freya. None came.

"Sorry. I have no idea who that is."

"Oh… I guess no one told you then," Anna said, arms falling at her sides. "My sister Elsa is the snow queen. She is like you."

"Like me?"

"Magic! She has powers like yours! Well, not like yours because you heal, and she controls ice and snow, but you both have magic and– you get my point."

Freya thrust her body against the bars as she whooped. "I knew it! I knew I wasn't the only one!"

Anna pointed at Freya, "You. Are not alone!" she rubbed her head sheepishly, "I always wanted to say that to Elsa, but you are here now, so you get that speech first."

"Tell me more about your sister! Is she powerful?"

"Yes she is! She has more magic than– well, I don't have any basis for comparison, just take it that she is the most powerful person in the world."

Freya was intrigued. "What can she do?"

Anna rubbed her chin as she pondered. "Mmmm… Well firstly, she created a winter which engulfed the entire land. Then she made two snowmen which came to life. Oh! Oh! And she constructed an enormous ice palace! And finally, she defeated intruders who tried to kill her."

Freya's eyes narrowed as she regarded Anna with a strange look, as if judging the truth behind Anna's claims.

"It's true!" Anna said.

"I am sorry, I just– I've never heard of anyone else who has magic as well. So your land is now in winter?"

Anna laughed. "Of course not! Elsa ended it three months ago."

"So where is your sister? Is she here?"

"Uh. She's busy with her royal duties," Anna replied.

"Oh," Freya nodded. "Makes sense. Queen and all that."

"But she is like you, really, in more ways than you think."

"Was she imprisoned like me too?" Freya's voice was sharp.

Anna's expression turned somber. "Yes. For thirteen years."

That got Freya's attention. "But she became queen."

"Yes! The entire kingdom loves her!"

Freya sat down as if trying to process her thoughts. After a while, she said, "You are telling me that your kingdom welcome her as queen. Is it because her powers are useful to them? Or that they fear her?"

"No," Kristoff said. "It's because of who she is: a good ruler who loves her people."

"She sounds amazing."

"She is!" Anna got very excited. "Elsa is beautiful, and kind, and smart, and she is such a great queen too! And her powers! Oh Freya if only you could see her in action! She once made an outdoor skating rink for everyone!"

Freya's eyes were filled with longing. "I wish I could be like that too."

"Everyone wants to be Elsa!" Anna said, biting her lips.

"But not everyone has the power to make that happen."

Anna arched her eyebrow in confusion. Freya merely smiled to herself as if it was an internal joke only she understood. Kristoff shuddered; there was nothing outwardly malicious about those words, yet _something_ about it gave him a sense of unease.

"Speaking of power," Kristoff said. "Freya, what else can you do? These bars wouldn't be necessary if healing was all you did."

"Oh yes," she hissed. "I could do so much more."

Kristoff didn't like the sound of that. "Can you show us the rest of your powers–"

"No." Freya cut him off. "My powers will not work from here; they require me to be closer to a person."

"Can they hurt me?" Anna asked, hesitation creeping into her voice at last. Kristoff braced himself to intervene should Anna ask to be let in.

"At last it shows you its true colors," Olle's voice lashed out. "Your Highness, this demon is far more dangerous than you think. Do not be fooled."

Anna flashed him a quick look, just enough to tell him that she cared not for his rambling, but the jailor pressed on.

"I beseech you, listen to my advice! It can kill even the strongest man with a single touch! You would not last two seconds with it, I will not allow it!"

"It is not up to you to decide what my fiancée does!" Kristoff was on his feet at once, his fists clenched. He did not care if his shouts would draw the Warden's attention. He had not missed how the pathetic man's eyes roamed all over Anna's body with an animal lust when they first entered, how he _still_ leered at her now. For the second time today, the ice harvester was tempted to punch someone.

Olle was cowed, but he continued to rant. "This demon has terrorized us for many years. You do not know the blood it has spilled and the lives it has destroyed!" the man's eyes turned crazed with fear. Kristoff wondered if he should be imprisoned instead. "You want to know what it can do? I will tell you! It can control your mind! It can consume your very soul! It will rip the life out of your body itself!"

The woman in the cell looked calm, but her voice betrayed her emotions. "Just tell me something, dear Olle. Have you ever seen those powers in effect? Have you ever _personally_ spoke to anyone who has been hurt by me?"

Olle's mouth was agape.

"Anna, do you see now? This is what my kingdom thinks of me, what they will forever think of me. What hope do I stand here?" the sorrow in her voice was heartbreaking.

"Freya," Anna's voice was soft and gentle. "Let me tell you about the time when Elsa first revealed her powers to the entire kingdom. It was during her coronation…"

* * *

"... and this time, the people cheered for her," Anna eyes were misty. "Can you believe it? Elsa was finally accepted by Arendelle. The days of hiding her powers–" She sniffed and wiped away tears. "–were finally over! And that's the story of my sister, the Snow Queen."

A silence hung in the air as reverence for Anna's tale. Freya and Olle had a look of utmost wonder as they basked in the moment.

"The first time, they called your sister a monster," Freya said, her voice thick.

"So much so that they would send armed men to capture her."

"But everything turned out well for Elsa. All because you took a blade for her.

"It's what sisters do. They sacrifice themselves for each other."

Freya choked and turned away.

"Freya?"

"I– I am fine."

Kristoff knew she was not, but she was determined not to let them see her face. He suspected she was crying.

"It's late. I do not want to hold the two of you up; it will take a while to get back to the towns. Where are the two of you staying?" she did not quite mask the edge in her voice.

"At an inn near the harbor." Anna replied.

"The harbor. So you got here by sea?"

"Of course. We are staying in Weselton for three more days before returning to Arendelle."

"I see… " Freya looked like she was in deep thoughts.

Anna got up to leave, and Freya gripped the bars, her knuckles white. "Will– will you come back again to see me?"

"What are you talking about?" Anna said, laughing. "Of course we will! I really like you. You need to tell me more about your side of the story tomorrow."

Freya nodded excitedly. "Yes, I will. See you tomorrow, Anna, Kristoff."

* * *

The shutting of the door sent a transformation running through; all luster and gaiety evaporated, plunging the cell back to its dark and wretched state. Olle still stared stupidly at the door as if hopes could somehow bring his dear princess running back.

Freya sat in silent meditation, trying to still her churning emotions.

The story of Elsa was so incredible that it seemed unreal. But the subtle way Kristoff and Anna looked at each other, how they moved together with the easy grace of a couple used to each other's body spoke of their immense love. Freya was filled with jealousy and awe in equal measure. There was no lie in their feelings, just as there could be no lie in Anna's tale, for she was too sincere in her telling.

So there really is another person with magic, one with more power than she could ever dream of.

Freya smiled. The Gods have finally favored her.

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I look forward to meeting you._

* * *

**A/N: 30 follows! Thanks for the support everyone!**

**If you have any feedback or comments, do let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Demon II, Goddesses

**Chapter 10**

_**~ The Demon II, Goddesses ~**_

* * *

The sentries guarding the prison were fidgety today.

Perhaps it was the air which grew ever so chilly. Winter was but a month away. Soon the snow shall begin to fall.

Perhaps it was their fear of the Warden, whose aggression rose to an alarming peak whenever the demon was involved.

Or perhaps some innate part of their instinct could sense that _change_ was about to come. This prison afterall was a relic of a darker time when bloody crusades demanded its existence. And the sands of the past never could withstand the gales of the future.

"Hello, everyone!"

The mood was shattered by a voice that was like the purest dew of a summer morning.

And of course there was also the possibility that they yearned to meet the extraordinary strangers from yesterday.

The princess of Arendelle materialized from the distant plains. She strolled towards them, a basket in her arms and a beautiful smile on her face that must have came as naturally as breathing.

Her very presence warmed their hearts; it was a sensation they too rarely felt.

* * *

"Your Highness, it is good to see you again. Er, please, halt!" Gaunt stammered, not even raising his crossbow. Flustered did his look-left-look-right thing again. Kristoff wondered if this was standard procedure for all visitors, or if that man feared some phantom attacker.

"You know, you guys really need to lighten up. This place could use a little more– " she sniffed. "–cheer? Maybe next time I will bring Olaf along."

"Olaf. Here." Kristoff intoned.

"Why not?"

"Then I will bring Sven."

"Good idea! Do you think we can arrange for them to hold a duet here?" Anna snapped her fingers.

"A duet? What will the two of us do then?"

"We could dance for them!"

"Anna…"

"Yes?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh… I mean, I knew that!"

Kristoff almost laughed at the sentries' expressions. "Don't think too much about it, we do this all the time." He glanced around. "Where's your Warden?"

"He's not here. I think he's inside," Flustered said.

"Well too bad for him then," Anna advanced on Gaunt, the basket raised.

"What's that?" he drew back. A cloth concealed its content.

"Oh this?" her hand reached under, and a long and pointed object deformed the fabric.

The sentry seized up and almost reached for his crossbow. Then his jaw dropped when he saw her pulling a croissant out.

Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief._ Anna, please do not frighten the sentry again lest one of us gets shot in the eye._

"Breakfast for you. Eat up!"

"Your Highness, I don't understand."

"It's the best picks from the morning market!" Anna quipped.

"I– I mean, why are you giving this to me?"

"You guys probably guard this prison day in and day out, and you look like you have not eaten in days; I thought it would be a good idea to bring something. I got other goodies here. Want some char-siu-bao? Or kifli? Or... butter cake? Or... chocolate?"

"Actually I've had breakfast already."

"Was it the best picks from the market?"

"No. Mine kinda sucked actually," Gaunt said, looking sorry for himself.

Kristoff eyed Anna's basket, frowning. A year ago, he could never have approved of such frivolous spending. Money didn't come by easily to ice harvesters. Oh the other hand though, he was now engaged to the princess. And Arendelle was not wanting for money. Technically that meant he could buy almost anything he desired.

He was still coming to terms with that.

"Your Highness, I am afraid we can't accept your food," Flustered interrupted.

"Why not?"

"It could be poisoned."

"Really." Anna said.

"Well…" Flustered shuffled his feet, looking down. "It's just a precaution."

Anna placed her hands on her hips. "For what?"

"Maybe you intend to kill us, then free the prisoners within."

_You gotta be kidding me._

"Hey, if they are not eating it, I will." Kristoff made a grab for the bread, only to have Gaunt snatch it instead. Eyebrows raised, he flashed the sentry a curious look.

Gaunt's eyes darted between Anna, who nodded encouragingly, and the bread several times. He took an apprehensive nibble on the tip. He chewed for a lifetime, swallowed, then took another bite. And another. And another.

"Okay. It's not poisoned," Gaunt licked the last bits of croissant from his fingers.

_Did you seriously think my fiancée was going to poison you?_

Anna beamed. "One more for you?"

"Yes, thank you."

She passed the sentries a cake each. "Okay, no time to lose. We are going in to pass these goodies around to your buddies, and also visit the prisoner."

Flustered fumbled his cake. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We are going in."

"We need to ask the Warden!" Flustered protested.

Anna nodded, pushing pastries into his hands. "Go ahead. Kristoff and I will head in first. If your boss appears, let him know we are at the cell."

"The demon's cell?" Flustered said.

Anna expression turned icy. "Her name is Freya. So allow me to correct you: We are going to Freya's cell, and we have permission to do so as stated on the Duke's letter. When you see the Warden, remind him."

Flustered looked to Gaunt for help, but his partner was too busy gobbling up his cake to care.

His face twisted several times as if concocting an excuse to give pause to them. When none popped up, Flustered shrugged and stepped aside. "If the Warden gets angry…"

"It's on our heads," Kristoff finished for him. "Yes we know."

"See you later!" Anna cheeped.

They headed in.

* * *

"You are back!" Freya jumped to her feet.

Anna wasn't sure who looked happier: Olle or Freya. She hoped it was the latter.

"Of course I am! Guess what I brought?" she shook the basket.

Freya raised her hands in the I-don't-know gesture.

"Snacks to bribe the sentries with," Kristoff answered.

"It's not bribery. It's goodwill!" Anna protested. "Oh come on, they spend all their time guarding this prison. You don't think the Warden would buy them tidbits do you?"

"That's right! He doesn't!" Olle approached.

"You don't get out much do you?" Kristoff said.

Olle's miserable expression told the answer.

Anna turned to Freya and rubbed her head in embarrassment. "I wanted to bring you more, but the sentries ate most of the stuff. Don't worry though, I saved the best chocolates for you!"

"You are too kind, Anna. But I will pass."

"Wait, what?"

"I will take it, Your Highness!" Olle said. Anna pushed the basket into his open arms. He grasped it with trembling fingers, then set it on top of his table, examining it like it was a priceless Ming vase.

"You don't like chocolates?" Anna asked.

The prisoner glowered. "Anna, it's just that… I was born in the town of Belking. That's where most of Weselton's chocolates come from. I mean, I've seen so much of it everywhere. It sickens me now."

"Okay… I get that," Anna replied. "But isn't that the point? Don't chocolates remind you of home?"

"It does. That's why I don't want it."

"Isn't there anything you miss about home?"

Freya laughed harshly, and Anna flinched. "Home? Weselton is no home of mine. What's there in that place for me but tears and sad memories? No, silly. I am not as fortunate as you or your sister. I have no home. Except– " She indicated the cell around her. "–this."

"But this cell is just... " Kristoff's voice caught and his eyes swiveled around as if seeing the room for the first time. "Freya, just how long have you been here?"

Anna followed his gaze and her jaws fell. The wall was entirely covered with scratches, no doubt made with nails or a sharp tool. Not an inch of space was left untouched; she missed it yesterday because she mistook it as a natural pattern of the cave.

"These marks count the days don't they?" Anna gasped. They were divided into rows of four vertical and single horizontal lines. "So many… there must be hundreds."

"Actually there's over a thousand here," Freya indicated with a hand, her face hard. "I've stopped marking for years. I don't even remember how long."

"Oh Freya–" Anna's voice broke. "You've been here alone all these time?"

The prisoner closed her eyes for a long time. A tear ran down her cheek, leaving a muddy streak. "Now you know why I call my powers a curse."

"But what about your family?"

"My family can't help me anymore," Freya said it so easily, and yet Anna sensed a deep profound pain underneath. It was the haunted look in those eyes; she saw it sometimes in Elsa and Kristoff, and even in her own. It was the anguish that came from knowing great personal loss.

"You mentioned that your mother gave you your name. Tell us more about her," Kristoff said.

Freya nodded and sniffed. For a minute she composed herself, looking down at her own hands, and the only noise was the munching from Olle.

"My mother was an amazing person. She was so beautiful and kind that you would think that she was an angel in mortal form. She used to sing to me when I was little, and tell me stories of commoners becoming heroes, peasant girls becoming queens, and ordinary people becoming demigods. Those were our favorite; that's why she named me 'Freya'. She thought I could achieve great things in life.

Now she will never have the chance to see it happen."

"That's not true. You will be free one day."

"My mother is dead."

Anna wasn't surprised, but that somehow made her feel worse.

She sat down, and gazed long and hard at Freya. "My mother's name is Idunn." A lump rose in her throat.

There was a flicker of surprise in Freya's face. "Another Norse goddess name like mine."

"She died at sea when I was fifteen."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"You have so much in common with Elsa."

Freya nodded. "We do indeed. You asked me if there's anything about home I miss? I remember now, I miss the sea. My mother and I could spend the entire day just sitting by the beach. We had little picnics every time we went, and we had so much fun counting the waves and collecting seashells," Freya's smile was distant and pained. "I would do anything to catch a glimpse of the sea again."

"How did she pass away?"

"She died of an illness. She died because I was locked up here, and so I couldn't save her with my powers. No one would let this demon out of its cell, not to heal its mother, and not even to say a final goodbye." Freya rested her head against the bars. Her tears were flowing freely now.

The words cut deep. Anna wanted more than anything to reach over and hug Freya. But all she could do now was to cry with her. She wished it would alleviate some of Freya's pain, but knew deep down her actions were not anywhere close to enough.

Kristoff stomped towards Olle with such sudden ferocity that the two women gasped aloud.

"Is it true?" he growled.

"I don't understand!"

"Is it true?! That you had her imprisoned, that you let her mother die! That you wouldn't even let her out for the funeral!"

Olle backed against the wall, club raised in defence. "It's not my fault! I wasn't always the demon's jailor! I've just been assigned here for two years! It– she has never even talked to me!"

Kristoff turned to Freya for confirmation, and she nodded. "My mother died many years ago. This man wasn't my jailor then."

The ice harvester huffed in disgust and sat down, his arms folded.

"Thank you," Freya said.

"You don't need to thank me. No one deserves to be made an orphan. Not even you."

"Not even me?"

Kristoff raised his hands. "What I mean was–"

"You don't trust me yet, do you?"

Kristoff locked gazes with her. "I have not decided. It takes a lot for me to warm up to people."

"I hope you will eventually find my body warm enough for you then."

Kristoff and Anna gaped at her.

"Did you just flirt with Kristoff?" Anna clamored.

"Hey, I don't get many chances to meet decent guys nowadays."

"Well excuse me here, but he's my fiancé!"

Freya chortled. "Relax! I was joking. Gods! Do you know how adorable you look when you are angry?"

_I am not!_ Anna spun about, searching the room as if expecting a mirror to materialize.

It was a small action, still, that was enough for Kristoff to divert the attention to her. "Don't bother, Freya's right in this. You are adorable." His maneuver was brilliant if maddening. "See? You are getting angrier and cuter by the second."

And to that Freya could only laugh harder. After a failed attempt to look furious, the princess joined in.

For a moment there, the worries of the world melted away, and Anna allowed herself to believe her quest would bear fruit. Wouldn't Elsa be pleased to Freya? Perhaps fate had always meant for those with magic to meet each other.

* * *

Contrary to people's belief, the Warden could travel quietly if he so desired. In fact, he found that stomping everywhere he went created an illusion that was the only way he walked. It was so easy to sneak up on the unsuspecting.

Spirited chatter filtered through the gaps in the door, echoing down the passageway, a most unusual combination for a place so grim.

_Fools. All of you are fools._ The Warden leaned against the door. His ears, honed by decades of practice, now picked up on every word being exchanged.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Demon III, Death

**Chapter 11**

_**~ The Demon III, Death ~**_

* * *

"What is it like to die?"

So abrupt was Freya's question that Anna recoiled.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because you know what death feels like." Freya raised a finger before Anna could interrupt. "No, it's not what you think. I am not going to kill myself. Your recounting of Elsa's rise to power was intriguing, especially the part where you died. I want to hear more. Tell me what you felt when you were freezing to death, what it was like at the moment when your pain ended."

Anna blinked uncomfortably and sat up straighter. She shifted in position several times, examining her own palms. They were rosy pink and soft. But it felt like yesterday when she looked down at something that was nothing more than hand-shaped ice, with snowflakes lining every crease.

"Hey. That's a rude thing to ask."

"It's okay. I don't mind answering." But that wasn't the truth was it? She did mind.

"What was your death like?" Freya asked again, almost-pleading.

Anna screwed her eyes shut and concentrated, dredging back up a memory that she had shoved into the deepest recesses of her mind. Shuddering involuntarily, she let herself back into that world… reliving the terror of that moment, of the hurtful anger at Han's betrayal, of the confusion as her body broke down finger-by-finger, limb-by-limb, and the sheer hopelessness that she would freeze into solid ice, robbed of a true love's kiss.

And suddenly she was back there on the frozen sea, still searching for Kristoff.

"Oh Heavens, it– it is so cold."

"Go on." Freya sounded so distant, like she was in another place entirely.

"The storm has stopped…" Anna was barely aware even of her own voice now.

* * *

_The raging storm came to an abrupt stop, replaced instead by a piercing static. Snow particles froze still in the air, and magic permeated everything._

_But Anna could no longer care for any of these._

_It wasn't the snow, it wasn't even the cold, it was the stark whiteness of death that surrounded her, the all-consuming pain that crept into every vein, the crackle as her limbs turned into something that was more ice than flesh._

_Ten minutes ago she thought she might freeze to death any moment. Now. All sensations of cold and hot had lost all meaning. There is only ice now. Is she even human anymore?_

_Then she saw him like a beacon of hope._

"_Kristoff?"_

"_Anna!"_

_Her heart surged with joy when he turned. He cried out for her. Ran towards her. Her hope. Her only chance._

_A sharp whistle of metal, and Anna glanced at the unexpected sound._

"_Elsa?"_

_Elsa was lying there as Hans loomed over her like a demon, his sword raised._

_Turn around! Turn around please, he's going to kill you!_

_Kristoff slipped once, but he was coming for her. Her true love's kiss. But it didn't matter anymore did it? What good would it do if she lived and Elsa died?_

_Her legs were moving. She didn't know she had the strength to move, but she found herself lurching forward. With every ounce of her willpower she forced herself on._

"_No!" Her hand was raised not to protect herself, but as a final act to shield her beloved sister._

_She watched mutely as the sword descended. Han was still sneering, so sure of his victory. Maybe he would win, but Anna couldn't think anymore. Nothing else mattered… nothing except Elsa._

_Goodbye my sister._

_And everything turned white._

"Everything… is… white."

"**Anna!"**

She snapped back to the present. Kristoff was grabbing her shoulders, shaking her even.

No more whiteness. No more Hans. Just Kristoff here now, holding her, his face so close she could feel his blessed warmth. Anna darted forward and hugged him as if he was her lifeline to this reality. The wetness on her face were her own tears.

* * *

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Freya's voice was soft like a girl's, and her eyes implored for forgiveness.

Anna buried her face against her kneecaps as she held herself. She could feel Elsa's dolls pressed against her chest, and suddenly wished more than anything that her sister was here.

"Yes you shouldn't have." She heard Kristoff say. "Why do you even want to know the details of Anna's death? What the hell does it matter to you?"

"I just– I was curious, that's all."

"Curious enough to want to hear the intimate details of every bit of her suffering?"

"No!" Freya cried. "I wanted to hear about her heroism. How she chose to save her sister over herself."

_I am not heroic, I caused Elsa's suffering in the first place._

Kristoff seemed unconvinced. He let out an irritated grunt, the type one gives when surrendering a pointless argument. Anna felt him sitting behind her. A pair of hands laid themselves on her shoulders, strong and comforting, and began kneading. Anna remained in her position, contented with the backrub.

"It's time you told us the full extent of your abilities, Freya," Something in his tone told Anna it wasn't up for debate. "Yesterday when I asked, you said you couldn't show us your powers because you needed to be closer to a person. Explain more."

"My magic can't go beyond six or seven paces. They simply disappear past that."

Anna did the mental calculations, _five meters._

"That explains your cell," Kristoff said.

Freya snorted. "If it wasn't limited by range, I would be saturating my magic through the entire country, healing everyone."

"I don't get that impression from a person who seem to want nothing to do with Weselton."

"Hey," Freya retorted. "I may not give a shit about Weselton, but I do not hate her people. I would help them if I could, like what your Snow Queen does for the people of Arendelle."

"Elsa's ice powers are beautiful and useful, but no one is under the assumption it couldn't be used to hurt people."

"Kristoff!" Anna's head snapped up to look at him accusingly.

He added quickly, "But Elsa would never harm anyone. But I am not sure if I can say the same about you, Freya. You told us earlier that healing wasn't all you could do."

Freya hesitated for a beat. "That's right."

Kristoff flashed Anna a smug 'here-it-comes' look, but she ignored him.

"What is the nature of your powers?" Anna asked.

"Think of it as soul magic," Freya said.

"Soul magic. Like the one where you healed your hand?"

Freya nodded. "It's more than that actually. Did you know that all of us have a soul?"

"I am not exactly a religious person. I don't follow on this soul thing," Kristoff said.

"You just need to know that my powers work by directly affecting the soul. The soul is the very source of your being and your life force. By controlling someone's soul, there are many things I can do. Mend wounds, remove hunger, cure illnesses, and– " Freya clenched her fists. "I can hurt people too. The effects are... unpleasant."

"So the stories are true afterall," Olle said, then he clammed shut when Kristoff shot him a look.

"Yes. I can make my enemies scream in pain. I can rip at their very beings, stop their hearts, tear their souls out," hatred flared in Freya's eyes, enough to make the jailor step back.

"So you are able to heal, cure, hurt and kill at the same time? That's… that's quite cool actually."

Every head in the room turned to look at Anna.

Freya broke the silence. "You think my powers are cool?"

She grinned, "Aren't they?"

Kristoff wheeled on her. "Which part of 'can kill' did you think is cool?"

"Kristoff, you can kill someone with your bare hands too. You don't see me complaining about that do you?" she poked at his biceps playfully.

The ice-harvester cupped his face in exasperation. "That's not even the same thing!"

Anna waved a hand dismissively, "Yes it is– oh, Freya."

Freya covered her mouth with a hand as her shoulders quivered. She looked to be holding back tears and failing. "You remind me of her," Freya breathed. Her eyes flashed with pain and longing.

_Her?_

"She reminds you of your sister?" Kristoff guessed.

Freya paused, and that was enough.

"You have a sister too!" Anna squealed with delight. The similarities to Elsa were uncanny; Freya has magic, is isolated from the world, her parents consulted the rock trolls, and later passed away, plus she has a sister! Then Anna stopped short, something didn't add up.

"But you said that your family can't help you anymore…"

Her face lowered, Freya gripped on to a bar so tightly Anna wondered if it would break. "My younger sister is dead. She died for me. Just like you were willing to give up your life for Elsa." She breathed deeply for several moments to compose herself, then continued, "Christina. She was the loveliest and most innocent girl you could ever hope to meet. I lost her many years ago, and a day doesn't pass by without me seeing her face whenever I close my eyes."

Freya shut her eyes. After a minute, her eyelids fluttered open slowly. "Anna, you have no idea how lucky you are to have Elsa. And in turn, she doesn't know how lucky she is to have you."

"How did Christina die?"

Freya opened her mouth as if she was going to answer, then her lips narrowed into a furrow and she looked away.

"I am sorry!" Anna gasped. "It was rude of me to ask. It's okay if you don't want to answer."

Freya's smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but at least she looked relieved.

"You still have not told us why you are imprisoned," Kristoff said suddenly. "You hurt someone with your magic didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to do it."

"Kristoff, you need to lay off your aggressive-interrogator mode," Anna muttered in annoyance, then she turned to regard Freya.

"I believe you, Freya. I believe that whatever you did, it was not on purpose."

The woman once known as a demon smiled gratefully in return.

_You don't deserve to be here, Freya. No one else should have to suffer as Elsa once did. __I am bringing you with me back to Arendelle, no matter the cost._

* * *

_As she ran for dear life, the woman was dreadfully aware of the thumping of her feet upon the cobblestones. Too loud! Too loud!_

_The moon, usually so comforting and beautiful, was now obscured behind clouds black as the abyss. The stars were distant as they blinked mockingly at her. She could almost imagine them calling out: You knew this would happen. You knew you crossed the line this time._

**_Had she?_**

_Freya kneeled over as she gulped for precious air. Oh Heavens, those men… Dead! She had done it at last, wielded her magic in the worse possible way. Exactly what she had been warned from young never to do._

_They shouldn't have pushed her, Freya thought in rage. They shouldn't have forced her hand, she was only trying to protect herself. How was she to know her magic would kill those bastards so easily? What would Daddy say now if he saw her. 'I told you' probably._

_It had been tolerable in the earlier days when the only disturbance was the occasional villager or two who would mutter curses and angry words whenever Freya passed. Then it got worse, people started shunning her family, saying she was a blight upon the town, a sinful creature that would incur the wrath of God – a demon. It wasn't long before fright and superstition got the better of them, and those who were once neighbors began to gang up on her, sometimes with weapons. Even leaving the house became risky._

_Christina would always be there to shield her before things got out of hand. Today however her younger sister was not there to stop the mob, and Freya was finally forced to use her powers in a way that she prayed her family would never witness. _

_I will leave Weselton, Freya thought. There are other places in the world where I can be who I want, without hiding my abilities. Then her stomach lurched. Where are you now, Christina?_

_Motes of light appeared in her peripheral vision. The blackness of the night was pierced by dots of pulsating yellow, the flames of torches. The angry shouts rose to a cacophony. They were close, very close._

**_Shit! Shit! SHIT!_**

_Freya's legs churned as she sprinted towards the houses. Even now, she could see windows lighting up. No doubt their inhabitants were stirring and lighting candles, curious at the source of the din._

_She ducked into an alleyway, and just in time too. Several horses thundered past, their riders shouting angrily. Freya cupped her mouth to curb her ragged breathing._

_Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the frenzied barking of hunting dogs. Doors were kicked down, storage bins were tilted over. From somewhere far, a baby wailed. In no time at all, the entire town would be awake if it wasn't already. Soon they would be upon her._

_There was a house on the opposite side of the street that remained dark. It looked welcomingly abandoned, perhaps it could hide her. There was no time to waste. Freya dashed out._

"_It's here! The devilspawn is here!"_

**_No!_**

_Instantly, the shouting rose to a crescendo as dozens of men spilled onto the street. Many held makeshift weapons of sticks and farming tools. Pointing at her as if she was a rabid bear, they spread out in a semicircle, cutting off all escape routes. _

"_Stand back!" one shouted, "Her foul magic only work up close!"_

_The warning was apparently lost on two over-eager fools. They advanced on her, their ugly faces sneering. The closer one uttered a war cry and charged. Freya thrust her palm out. A wave of jade-green energy burst forth. He raised his pitchfork as if that would somehow shield him from her powers. It didn't. The energy wave settled over his body and face. He dropped his weapon, perhaps too stunned to comprehend his immediate predicament. Seconds later, he was howling as if he had been covered in acid. He fell, thrashing and clawing at his face._

_His screams soon ceased entirely._

_The second man froze in place, staring at his dying partner stupidly. Then he took one terrified look at Freya and spun. Too late. Freya lashed out with a hand as her fingers did a gripping motion. Serpentine tendrils of green erupted from her knuckles, tearing through the man's chest. Freya yanked once, and he simply collapsed. He was dead before he hit the ground._

_The mob gasped and jerked back, many making the sign of the cross. A bestial growl sounded, and several hunting dogs emerged from between their legs. As one, the hounds bolted at Freya, snarling for her blood. Her fingers already glowing green, Freya made a flick of her wrist. The creatures slammed to the ground, sliding to a stop at her feet, twitching and frothing at their jaws._

"_Now you know what I can do! If you value your worthless lives, you will leave me be–"_

_She heard the snap of bowstring going taut and an incredible pain ripped through her mid-region._

_Screaming, she jerked to her left. The dull thonk of its metal head slamming into the wall told her the arrow had missed its mark; she had merely been grazed. Nonetheless, it left a ragged cut across her side. Already, a dark crimson flower of her life fluids was rapidly blossoming on her shirt._

_Freya gritted her teeth and laid a hand over it. There was a pulse of ghostly green beneath her fingers, and the pain instantly subsided. Freya lifted a hand gingerly. The wound was gone, replaced now by pinkish flesh as unblemished as a baby's._

"_It's immortal!"_

"_The demon can't be killed! Oh Christ almighty save us all!"_

"_Demon! Demon! Demon!" the crowd chanted. They were too frightened to move any closer, but equally unwilling to disperse. Children huddled behind their mothers while their fathers screamed curses. There must be over two hundred people by now, do they truly want her dead so badly?_

**_Oh Christina where are you?_**

"_Archers! Come forth!" a powerful voice sliced through the din, and the crowd parted for the newcomer. Mayor Rasmus. The only man in Belking with the authority to protect Freya. He was supposed to be a friend of her family! And yet here he was, rallying the crowd to tear her apart._

_Her anger burned white hot. Freya glared at the mayor with such intensity that he must have felt it. He turned and caught her eye. He shook his head once then glanced away. Was he sorry? Disappointed? Showing pity for her? It didn't matter now. A row of militiamen swept to the front, crossbows at the ready._

**_Odin curse you heathen bastards!_**

_Freya pushed out with both hands, and the men actually leaped back from shock. A bolt of emerald green jetted forward… then dissipated harmlessly before it could even cross half the distance. She made to run, but something slammed into her leg. The ground rushed up suddenly to meet her.__  
_

_The world twisted sickeningly__–_

___–S_he was sprawled on the cobblestone, a terrible screeching in her ears, none other than her own scream.

_She clawed against the ground, desperately trying to push herself up. She couldn't. Then she realized why._

_An arrow jutted out of her thigh, coming clean through the other side. Keening in agony, Freya tugged, but the pain nearly made her black out._

"_Please! Please stop!" Freya pleaded as she raised a bloody hand, beseeching for anyone, **Anyone!** To put a stop to this, to spare her life._

_"Someone help me! Please…"_

_Her vision blurred with tear and sweat, but Freya could still see their eyes: cold and cruel, even the children._

_They raised their crossbows in unison._

**_My sister, I am so sorry, I won't be around for you anymore._**

_Freya's world turned black._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the comments, favorites and follows! Keeping rocking, guys!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Demon IV, Sisters

**Chapter 12**

_**~ The Demon IV, Sisters ~**_

* * *

Prisoner and princess bantered like friends who've known each other for years. Kristoff was amazed.

Mostly it involved them asking about each other's hometown. Anna of course, was the more enthusiastic of the two, wanting to know the ups and downs of being a commoner, and living in a town that produces chocolates.

Each time the direction steered towards the circumstances behind Freya's imprisonment however, it quickly became a one-sided conversation; and then Anna would apologize and they would move on to something else.

At least, that was until Freya asked, "Why did Elsa get imprisoned? Wasn't she the princess?"

_Dammit_, Kristoff closed his eyes.

Her smile faded, and Anna sat up straighter. "It was my fault. I pushed her to her limits while we were playing as kids. I nearly fell to my death, and Elsa used her magic to push me to safety. But she injured me unintentionally. The trolls healed me, but they also removed my memories of that accident and of Elsa's powers. They then told my parents that 'fear will be the enemy'."

"The trolls meant that Elsa could only master her powers if she embraced instead of fear them. Unfortunately my parents thought it meant that others would fear my sister and that she had to control her powers first. So Elsa was kept away from everyone else, including me. But my parents later passed away at sea, and I was oblivious to Elsa's plight," the words spilled out like a torrent, as if Anna had been storing them for a long time, just waiting for Freya to ask.

"She wasn't imprisoned," Kristoff interrupted. "She was isolated. For her good, and yours. I get that it was the wrong move. But who could have known?"

"Oh I dunno," Anna replied in an almost-casual tone. "The trolls maybe?"

Kristoff blanched. "You blame Grand Pabbie?"

"No, I blame myself."

Kristoff grabbed her hand, "You were just five! You were playing! Accidents happen!"

"Accidents shouldn't cause my sister to live in fear for thirteen years, Kristoff. Can you imagine if she had been around when my parents went for their voyage? Maybe they would still be alive now."

He put an arm around her shoulder, and tried to turn her to face him, but she was stubbornly rigid.

Kristoff sighed. This discussion had been a long time coming.

A week after the great thaw, he entered the castle to see everything frosted over. It was chaos. Elsa ran about, frantically looking for her sister. She explained that since Anna never did regain her memories, she insisted that Elsa fill her in. When Elsa told her of the accident, Anna immediately fled the room, shouting repeatedly, 'it was my fault!'

He later found Anna in the stables clutching to Sven, crying her heart out. It took the combined efforts of him, Sven and Olaf to sooth Anna, and the sisters had a second tearful embrace before the stunned castle staff. Though she assured Elsa otherwise, Kristoff was never under the assumption that Anna had truly gotten over her guilt. It was a viper just waiting to rear its ugly head.

The morning after her parent's memorial he saw a glimpse of it, but that was more subdued then, a grief that was quickly replaced by a drive to find someone else with magic.

Now that the quest had led them here, the viper has returned with a vengeance. This time, in the form of self-loathing anger. At herself, and perhaps even at him for telling her otherwise.

Grand Pabbie knew what he was doing when he took her memories. Sometimes the truth hurts.

"Idiot."

They turned to Freya.

"You want to wallow in self-pity? Go ahead. Blame yourself. Blame yourself for _all_ the bad things that has ever happened. Because you know what? That's life. Shit happens. So keep living in your guilt. And one day when Elsa and you are apart, you will regret not letting go of this crap you are sprouting."

Anna's lips were firmly pressed into a thin line but at least she was listening.

"Your sister doesn't blame you," Freya smiled gently now. "Believe me."

"I know that, but she should!" Anna said through gritted teeth.

"Why should she? She loves you."

"Maybe Elsa shouldn't. All her life, it's been about me. Playing with me. Saving me. Protecting me. Getting isolated because I screwed up."

"And you think she regrets any of that?" Freya asked. "You think she wouldn't willingly suffer for her sister's happiness?"

Kristoff inched away quietly.

Eyes glinting, Freya continued, "No one other than my family knew about my magic when I was young. But one day, my parents brought Christina and me to watch a hunt. I was only eleven then. My sister snuck off into the woods. We didn't know where she went, then we heard her screams. The villagers and I went in, and we saw her backed against a tree, five wolves about to attack. I knew the others couldn't make it in time. So I charged in."

Freya stabbed at her sternum with a finger.

"I didn't care that I shouldn't reveal my powers. I didn't care about what they would think afterwards. All I knew at that moment was: save my sister."

"When I was done, the beasts laid dead around me. Because of that, my village would forever fear me. And then word reached the rest of Weselton, and you know the rest." Freya smiled grimly.

Her voice quivering with emotion, Anna asked, "Do you blame your sister?"

"Of course not." Freya said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. "How could I? She is my sister and I love her. I would do anything and everything to protect her. And I know it's the same for Elsa. You said it yourself, remember? That's what sisters do: they sacrifice themselves for one another."

Anna could only stare, too stunned to talk.

"From one sister to another, I say this, Anna. **You are not at fault.** It's time to forgive yourself. We all do things that we regret. But I no longer have any chance to be with my sister. You still have Elsa. Treasure that."

Head lowered and shoulders heaving, Anna nodded. Her hand flew to her heart and clutched the dolls.

After a long while, she finally looked up. Her eyes had a clarity that wasn't there before. "Why don't you come to Arendelle with me?"

The world went still.

"...What– what did you say?"

"I said," Anna grinned broadly. "Come to Arendelle with me. We will be your family from now on. I will be your sister."

Freya's mouth was agape as she took several ragged breaths, eyes widened in disbelief. Then her lips curled upwards, and there was so much joy on her face that Kristoff actually felt it as well. If she could jump right out to hug Anna, she would.

A trembling hand reached out, perhaps wishing to hold Anna's hand, but falling far short. Anna's hand reached out through the bars as well. They grasped at empty air, but there was so much emotion to it that they might as well have been interlocking each other's fingers.

"Yes." Freya said, and immediately burst into uncontrolled weeping and laughing at the same time. "Thank you! Thankyou–thankyou–thankyou–"

_No_. Kristoff thought. _Thank you._

* * *

As if living up to their new-found status as "sisters", they were now alike in many ways. The casualness as they leaned against the bars, delight in every action as they gestured and giggled. But who was mirroring who?

"...trolls don't count!" Anna waved her hands dismissively.

"Okay, so it's just Elsa and I then."

"Two sisters with magic is enough for me."

"Silly, have you forgotten about your boyfriend? His looks and figure must be a magic by itself."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. Anna guffawed as she rolled onto her back, legs kicking.

He suspected she wasn't actually as amused as she looked. More likely she was doing this for Freya.

"Don't you wonder, why only women seem to have powers?" Anna asked after laughing for too long.

Freya ran a finger down the side of the metal. "Because… one day women will inherit the world?"

Kristoff left them to their chatter. He approached Olle. The jailor held up a thick book, its title hazy in the dim light. He was merely pretending to read of course. Not that he was wrong to listen in. Freya was his prisoner after all.

"So."

Olle peered up.

"How are prisoners released?"

Olle slammed his book close with a crack. "You think prisoners go free here? Anything that comes in here rightfully deserves to be locked up for life."

Kristoff jerked a thumb back. "Even her?"

The jailor titled his head curiously. "You actually believe her stories?"

He shrugged. "Don't see a reason not to."

"Good luck taking it up with the Warden then," He returned to his book, corner of lips twitching.

_Fair point._

"...the docks where our local market is located, we get hundreds of ships visiting every month! Oh, and the waterfall! If you stand next to it, you can see the whole of Arendelle!" Anna was excited, her words spilled out like the gushing rivers of summer.

"Sounds way, way better than Belking."

"Better than anything Weselton has!" Anna bit her lips, looking smug.

Freya gazed towards the ceiling dreamily. "Arendelle sounds like a wonderful place."

"Wait till you meet everyone else! I will introduce you to Elsa, Olaf, Sven, Kai, Gerda, Eirik and the whole of the castle staff, and eventually all the citizens. You shall be a member of the court, and your position shall be…" She sucked in deeply. "The Official Arendelle Healer and Health Minister!"

"Awww, no more 'princess' positions?"

Kristoff shuddered. Something clicked within him, like the feeling of suddenly recalling something important that he had neglected.

The look on his face must have showed it, because Freya stopped talking and turned to him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked sweetly.

Kristoff nodded, then without thinking he replied, "Just imagining what it would look like, you walking out of this prison, triumphant and freed."

He knew immediately he had said something wrong.

Freya deflated like a torn waterbag. Whatever happiness was there had drained away. Anna too, fell silent. Then she turned to glare at him.

Kristoff raised his hands. He wasn't planning to dampen the mood.

"Fear not! I will think of something." Anna announced.

Freya was not entirely convinced, her shoulders were still slouched as she tousled her hair.

"Freya! I am not returning to Arendelle without you. I will tear down this prison with my own hands if I have to."

"But–"

"I **will** get you out."

"Anna..." Freya breathed, her hand covering her mouth. "Do you know what a silly and wonderful girl you are?"

"When Elsa went to the North Mountain, I went through hell itself to bring her back. I will not forsake you now. So listen."

Freya nodded.

"Captain Lars is fetching us tomorrow. I need you to remember that his ship, the _Eternity_ has green and purple masts. There is only one Arendelle ship in Weselton at the moment, so you can't miss it."

"Why are you saying all these?" Kristoff interrupted. Olle wasn't even pretending to read anymore. He didn't need a reason for the jailor to suddenly run out shouting a prison break.

"Because if we somehow split up along the way, I need Freya to head to the _Eternity_ by herself. We need to liaison with the Duke tomorrow for the trade-thing remember?"

_She doesn't get it_, Kristoff mused. The jailor was infatuated with Anna, but would it be enough for him not to tell the Warden?

"But you will be back here for me tomorrow?"

"I promise you, _I will_. We are family now, and I will never let my sister down again." there was no hesitation in her voice.

Kristoff glanced at Olle again, but his book was raised.

* * *

Night was fast approaching when they emerged from the prison. For a long time, neither spoke.

It was not until they reached the edge of the forest near the town that Anna stopped.

"Kristoff."

_You are about to ask me to think of a plan to free Freya._

"How are we going to rescue Freya?" Anna said.

"And you sounded so confident that I thought you really had a plan," his tone was razor-sharp.

"It's _maybe_ a plan. It could work, but I am not sure."

"Tell me of your maybe-plan then."

"I am going to find the Duke and make him agree to release Freya. If that fails, then we will just break her out. I distract Olle, you steal the keys. See? I told you I had a plan."

"Anna."

"Don't worry, I am not going to threaten the Duke."

"Anna."

"Don't worry, not even the Warden will dare to shoot a princess."

"That's not what I am worried about."

Her eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"We need to talk."

Anna recognized his intention, and folded her arms defensively. "So talk."

"Maybe you shouldn't free Freya yet."

"Why not?"

"Think about what you are doing."

"What I am doing?" her voice rose dangerously. "What I am doing is to free a woman who has been imprisoned her entire life due to the magic she didn't ask to be born with."

Understanding dawned on him instantly.

"Are you talking about Freya? Or Elsa?"

Her jaws dropped. He had hit the nail on the head.

Kristoff sighed and placed his hands on her shoulder. "I know what you are going through. Why you are doing this. You think that by rescuing Freya, you can make up for Elsa's imprisonment."

Anna's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"You are imposing your impression onto Freya now – that of what Elsa was like: Innocent, helpless, separated from her beloved sister, an unwanted power. I get it. But Freya isn't your sister, she isn't Elsa. Whatever happened to Elsa was in the past. What you need to do is to look forward."

She swept his hands off. "You are right. I am looking forward. Tomorrow is our chance to do some good."

"You think you are doing good by freeing Freya?"

"Am I not?"

"Come on, you know what I mean."

She stiffened, "What are you–"

"Tell me. What do we really know of her? What do we know of how her sister died, or what she is imprisoned for? How do you know she is innocent?"

"You heard her yourself!"

He waved irritably, "She could be lying. And we wouldn't know."

"You don't know, or you don't want to believe?"

He took a long, drawn-out breath to steady himself. "I get it, Anna. Believe me, I get it. You want to help Freya. Believe me I do too. But you can't just rush into this! Dammit listen to me. The Warden is itching to capture us both. We can't give him a reason to!"

Tears welled up in Anna's eyes. "I can't take it. I see Freya, alone and suffering… crying from the loss of her sister… and I see Elsa in her. I can't take even another minute of knowing she's in there suffering. I want to save her now."

_Don't make me do this Anna. Don't force me to bring up his name._

She wiped her face. "You have to trust me on this. I know Freya is a good person."

"Like you trusted Hans?"

Her expression was frightening. "Why bring him up?"

"To remind you that you have made mistakes in trusting people."

"I know I did! But Freya is different!"

"How so?"

"Enough!" Anna's fists were clenched. "I will save Freya, whether you choose to help or not."

"You want to free her? Fine, we get the truth; find out why she was imprisoned. Once we know, we ask Elsa to help. Then we can get Weselton to pardon her, the Duke, the King or somebody. Official channels. No prison break, no stealing of keys."

"And how long would that take? What if the Warden decides to kill her tomorrow? Don't you think–"

The crunch of twigs and dried leaves was so unexpected they jumped. The two spun, half expecting to see an attacking bear.

"You want to save the demon."

It was not a question but a statement. His eyes bored through them, and the easy way the Warden carried himself told Kristoff this was the kind of man who could kill without a second thought.

Raising an arm to shield Anna, Kristoff scanned the ground. There has to be a weapon he could use, perhaps a branch or something.

The Warden allowed his hand to fall away from his pommel to signal he wasn't hostile. But Kristoff did not relax.

"Looks like your man is slightly cleverer than I give him credit for."

A compliment was the last thing he was expecting.

The Warden caught his gaze. "_Slightly._ You are right to want to know more. The demon will not get her pardon ever."

Anna pointed at him accusingly. "Because of your stories and tales?"

"Stories and tales?" the warden laughed harshly and bitterly. "Little princess, I know more about it than you think."

"Really." Anna's tone was sarcastic. "Did you know that she had a sister and a family she loved greatly?"

His foot stomped down so hard that Kristoff thought the man was about to charge.

But instead he carried the animosity in his voice. "Freya told you that she has a sister now did she? Christina yes?"

Anna's voice became soft like a little girl's. "You know their names?"

"Of course. I was the one who put Freya in there."

"You bastard…" For the first time in his life, Kristoff heard Anna swear. "I won't let you keep Freya any longer. One way or another, I am freeing her."

He snorted derisively. "I admire your tenacity, little princess, but you _are_ stupid. You have no idea do you? Of what you have been talking to all these time, that thing you asked to be your sister," he said the word with a hiss, disgust evident in every syllable.

_He knows._

The Warden took another step closer, and Kristoff reached down to grab a branch.

"The truth hurts."

The words froze them in their tracks.

The Warden inched closer, smiling maliciously. "Oh yes. By the time I am done here. Why, the two of you would probably even want to kill Freya with your own hands."


	13. Chapter 13 - The Demon V, Christina

**Chapter 13**

_**~ The Demon V, Christina ~**_

* * *

**Fifteen years ago.**

Water. Bubbles. Sinking.

She was in the sea.

But not the sea she loved swimming in, biting cold to everyone else but merely cool to her, not the crystal clear world teeming with fishes and corals of a thousand colours.

This was something else. An ocean so black and vast she could not see the bottom.

She tried turning, but the motion was difficult as if she weighted ten times more. All around at the edge of her vision she caught glimpses of light. As she focused, they wavered, losing the battle against the murkiness. She heard a droning like the approach of bee swarms. So annoying. She willed herself to ignore it, and it faded.

Now there was just the deep blackness beckoning. She stopped resisting.

She sank deeper, deeper, deeper still. Soon there shall be no turning back.

_Good._

Though submerged, she felt neither concern nor fear. She would not drown because she belonged to this world. Here it was warm and comforting as it embraced her, just like a mother's womb.

There was a splash. But it was so far away that it didn't matter.

The depth was full of promise. And everything else was just a dream, slipping away…

She heard it again, but not a splash. An indecipherable sound, with every echo it grew louder and louder. A person calling out. It… sounded like her name.

_Let me sleep. Leave me alone._

"Freya!"

The voice was familiar somehow, and full of anguish. She didn't know why, but it made her feel like crying.

"Don't leave me!"

_Christina?_

Every fibre of her being came alive. She thrashed against the water that wanted to drag her back.

Her head broke the surface–

–Freya opened her eyes.

The world was still black and wet, but a face hung over her, green eyes full of concern, sodden hair clinging to her cheeks. Christina.

Freya gasped, sucking in precious air. She was rewarded with an explosive cough that sent speckles of blood over her sister.

"No!" Christina breathed. "You are hurt so badly. Oh… Gods. Oh no…"

Freya could only stare as her sister blinked, squeezing out tears which left red streaks down her cheek. Was that her blood? She tried to help Christina wipe, but her arm remained in another world.

Christina shook her head. "Breath slowly," She didn't seem to mind the blood. Her smile was still so beautiful. "Just breathe slowly. I am here for you. It will all be okay."

Something behind her head shifted. Confused, she squirmed, trying to look around.

"Don't move! You will make it worse."

_Make what worse?_

"Shhh..." Christina leaned forward so the only thing Freya could see was the wide orbs of her eyes. In them she saw herself lying down, head nested in her sister's laps.

Her limbs disobeyed her still. Freya screwed her eyes shut and her sister gasped. She flexed, shoving her magic out, letting the healing energies wash over her body.

"Freya! Don't–"

The pain smashed into her like a brick. Her mind became a blank as her body convulsed. Blood flooded her throat. She couldn't even scream.

_I am dying. Why can't I heal?_

The droning intensified.

"It still lives!"

"The demon is reviving itself!"

The fear came rushing back. The mob. The dogs. The crossbows.

She became aware of her surroundings, of the light raindrops on her skin, the angry shouts of the surrounding mob, the fire that stabbed into her body.

Freya yanked her head forward.

_Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

Her body was a mess. Six or seven sticks jutted from her limbs, stomach and chest. She should be dead. Either luck had made the arrows avoid her vital organs, or her powers had kept her alive. But not for much longer.

_Pull them out, Christina. Remove the arrows so I can heal._

Her sister must have read her mind, because she shook her head, lips quivering.

Realization dawned on Freya. She would die before Christina could take them all out. The blood loss and shock would do the job, if not another arrow.

"It's still alive! Kill it! Kill it before it heals!" a woman screamed. The mob roared their agreement.

"SHUT UP!" Christina yelled. "SHUT UP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Never before had Freya seen such rage from her younger sister.

The droning died down.

"You did this! All of you! ALL OF YOU!" Christina's voice was hoarse, soon fading into a whimper. "Please… don't hurt my sister anymore. Please…"

From the corner of her eyes, Freya noticed men and women alike shaking their heads, covering their mouths in shock or shame or empathy.

Christina was amazing. Always the bravest in their family, always the one who could never be bullied.

Her body shivered. She could feel her own chest heaving up and down, every motion pushing against the arrows, sending tremors of pain through her spine. She let her eyelids drop, praying for the agony to end.

"Freya! Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't close your eyes again please!"

_Christina, I won't always be here with you. You are strong, you can make it on your own._ Freya tried to say all that, but what came out was a bloodied gurgle.

Her sister cradled her. Warm tears pelted her face, mixing with her own.

"Freya, please! Come back to me please!"

The fire in her chest was subsiding. It would be so easy to let her eyes stay shut, and have the darkness take her again.

"I am sorry! I should have been there for you today! I should never have left! Don't give up, please. Don't go!"

She felt a hand stroking her face. It was so warm. It would probably be the last thing she would ever feel.

_I am going to die. _Icy fear gripped Freya's heart._ I am actually going to die here._

"Focus on me, Freya. Look at my face," Her eyes fluttered open. Christina's nose was almost touching hers. "Remember that one time when Mummy brought us to fetch herbs? And then I was stupid and I ate a mushroom without asking. I fell ill for days, and everyone thought I was going to die. You said you would never let me go," she chuckled, but the sound was hollow and full of grief. "You placed your hands on my body and you healed me. That was when you first learnt of your powers."

Freya couldn't take her eyes off Christina, her lifeline in this world.

"Do you know that I have not gone to the beach with you and Mummy for over a year? I think you are way over me in terms of seashells picked. That's no fair. I need to stock up on my own shells. We will go tomorrow okay? I am bringing strawberries with cream. Your favourite! We can have whatever food you like too."

All the good things in this world. Her family. Her life. All of it ending now because of small-minded fools too afraid to accept Freya for what she is.

The words streamed out of Christina's mouth as she sobbed, "We can migrate to another country, one that doesn't mind people with magic! We can find a new home for ourselves. We can–"

Freya raised a clammy hand, and Christina clasped it, holding it to her neck and sharing her warmth.

"I don't want to die," blood trickled down Freya's lips as she coughed the words out. "Christina, I don't want to die."

"You won't. I swear to you, I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive." But even as she said those words, Freya could sense her hopelessness.

From somewhere in the crowd there was laughter. It started as a nervous giggle, but soon more joined in. The mob was mocking her; thinking her death imminent.

She twisted her head to the side, ignoring the pain. Their faces were sneering. Even the children glared at her like she was the foulest thing they had ever seen. Every window in the vicinity had opened, and hundreds of unfeeling eyes stared down.

_Vultures. Cowards. Bastards. That's what all of you are._

She clenched her fists. The laughter stopped.

_I will not die here. I am Freya Solberg, the only human that possesses magic in the world. If Weselton wants a demon–_

"–they will get their demon."

"Freya?"

"…this body is finished," her lungs screamed for air, as she coughed more blood. But she ripped the words out, "…I need you."

"Anything! I will do anything! Oh…" Christina buried her head in Freya's chest, weeping. "Save your strength… don't talk anymore, just don't…"

Freya took a final ragged breath, "…will never leave you."

She dug into herself, into her deepest reserves, pulling forth more magic than she ever had in her life.

_I have power over all souls, even my own._

She saw the emerald glow reflecting off Christina's face. Saw her sister's eyes widen. There was fear in them.

"Freya?"

_Don't worry. Everything will be all right now. There is no need to be afraid._

Even as all sensations fled her body, the glow intensified. Christina was a radiant green now; she could scarcely imagine what it must have looked like to the others. How they must be dreading the inevitable. How they would soon be reaching for their weapons.

_They will kill me without a second thought. But you, my dear sister, they will not harm. Christina, you have always been there for me. This will be a new start for the both of us. I love you. We will be one from now on._

The energies swirled around them, and the crowd gasped and recoiled.

"What's going on?" Christina whispered, her black hair whipping in the wind. "What are you doing?"

Freya mouthed the last words that would ever come out from her body. "Thank you."

The glow was blinding as her magic enveloped the two of them together.

The screams of the mob reached its peak.

_I am a snake tearing free of my skin. I am the most powerful creature in the world._

"FREYAAAA!"

_It will be perfect. __**I in you.**_

Christina screamed.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello everyone! For those who have been following my fic since its inception, I went back and improved the writing for chapters 1 - 7. Do take some time to re-read them.**_


End file.
